


Short Drabbles

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Twitter Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ... titties XD, AND NSFW WARNINGS, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anniversary, Arm Wrestling, Autumn, Balloons, Banter, Bathrooms, Biting, Black Eye, Blanket Stealing, Blankets, Bonding, Books, Boring, Break Up, Breakfast, Bubbles - Freeform, Card Games, Carnival, Caught, Caught red handed, Chance Meetings, Character Death, Cheating, Cheeky, Clothes Sharing, Cold Feet, Colors, Competition, Competitive, Cooling Off, Countdown, Crying, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cupcakes, Dancing, Date Night, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Desperation, Dinosaurs, Distractions, Disturbed Sleep, Dom/sub Undertones, Driving, Drunk ramblings, Drunken Confessions, Ducks, Eating, Echo - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Failed Seduction, Falling Out of Love, Fantasy AU, Fire, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Flustered, Food, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Future, Gen, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Gifts, Go Fish, Hair Braiding, Head scratches, Hickeys, Holding Hands, Homesick, Honey, Hoodies, Horses, Hugs, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Insecurity, Insomnia, Iwaizumi's titties, Jealousy, Kissing in the Rain, Kitten, Libraries, Lies, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Making Out, Man of honor, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Music, Nervousness, New Years, Nicknames, Nightmare, Nomad, Other, PLS MIND CHAP NAMES FOR SHIPS, Parties, Payback, Pet Names, Photography, Picnic, Pillow Fights, Pining, Polyamory, Pool, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Break Up, Pranks, Pre-Relationship, Pre-smut, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Protective Iwaizumi, Rain, Reading, Red String of Fate, Relaxing, Reunions, Romance, Roommates, Roulette - Freeform, Rubber Ducks, Running Away, Salt, Sandwiches, Senpai, Sharing Clothes, Singing, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Snorting, Speechless, Stargazing, Staring, Stars, Starving, Staying Inside - Freeform, Storms, Studying, Sugar, Summer, Sweaters, Tackle, Tender - Freeform, Threats, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Trains, Traveling, Trying To Study, Volleyball, Water, Weddings, Werewolf Bokuto, Wrestling, Yaku's a ninja, YouTube, accidentally stayed the night, angst dialogue, at home date, bartending, baths, beach, bedhead, bird houses, booty shorts, bubble beards, buttons, car sex implied, caught cuddling, desperate for each other, dialogue only, don't question the ducks, drunk, drunk getting together, exchanging numbers, fighting over blankets, gay scorekeepers, gross food, hand holding, hopeful, ice climbing - Freeform, ish, late, leaves, long haired Matsukawa, miyakita, monsters and hunters au, movie date, movies - Freeform, museum, naps, petting, platonic, post orgasm, post smut, pretty setters, pro volleyball player goshiki tsutomu, ruined confessions, sand castles, saying goodbye, scared, sleeping, sleepover implied, sleepy, snuggles, sock on door, soft titties, sour gummies, space, strip, stunned, sweet tooth, they deserve so much love, they share a bf, ticklish, titty pillows, twins aren't dating each other, winning, yawns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 168
Words: 21,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Please mind the chapter names for ships and for NSFW warnings. A place I'm dumping a bunch of too short drabbles until I can get around to updating and expanding them into longer fics. The longer fics will be linked in the original drabble chapter and are easily found in the series link. Requests are currently open on my Tumblr during an extended hiatus I'm currently on.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime, Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akiyama Katsu/Yoshida Maikeru, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Aone Takanobu/Kuroo Tetsurou, Aone Takanobu/Moniwa Kaname, Azumane Asahi/Kageyama Tobio, Azumane Asahi/Moniwa Kaname, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Yaku Morisuke, Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Koutarou/Yachi Hitoka, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Ennoshita Chikara/Futakuchi Kenji, Ennoshita Chikara/Sugawara Koushi, Futakuchi Kenji/Kamasaki Yasushi, Futakuchi Kenji/Semi Eita, Futakuchi Kenji/Shirabu Kenjirou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Alisa/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Tsukishima Kei, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Michimiya Yui, Hanamaki Takahiro/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iida Tenya/Sawamura Daichi, Inuoka Sou/Yachi Hitoka, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Semi Eita, Iwaizumi Hajime/Shirabu Kenjirou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kai Nobuyuki/Konoha Akinori, Kai Nobuyuki/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kai Nobuyuki/Sugawara Koushi, Kamasaki Yasushi/Nametsu Mai, Kamasaki Yasushi/Sasaya Takehito, Kamasaki Yasushi/Sawamura Daichi, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Goshiki Tsutomu, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Sawamura Daichi, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kozume Kenma/Sawamura Daichi, Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora, Kunimi Akira/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kunimi Akira/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Matsukawa Issei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Matsukawa Issei/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Miya Atsumu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Semi Eita, Kuroo Tetsurou/Shibayama Yuuki, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tendou Satori, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Maruyama Kazuki/Washio Tatsuki, Matsukawa Issei/Kuroo Tetsurou, Matsukawa Issei/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Matsukawa Issei/Sasaya Takehito, Matsukawa Issei/Sawamura Daichi, Matsukawa Issei/Semi Eita, Matsukawa Issei/Tendou Satori, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Moniwa Kaname & Sugawara Koushi, Moniwa Kaname/Oikawa Tooru, Moniwa Kaname/Sawamura Daichi, Moniwa Kaname/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Nishinoya Yuu/Oikawa Tooru, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Obara Yutaka/Oikawa Tooru, Obara Yutaka/Tendou Satori, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oomimi Ren & Ojiro Aran, PLS MIND THE CHAP NAMES FOR SHIPS, Sawamura Daichi & Yachi Hitoka, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sugawara Koushi/Yaku Morisuke, Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Twitter Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634176
Comments: 11
Kudos: 404





	1. UshiKuro + Cake

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"I... had a bad day..." Kuroo explained, eyeing the half-gone cake sitting in front of them, the fork held tightly in their fist. Ushijima nodded in understanding. He bent over their back and laid a kiss to their head. Sighing, Kuroo set the fork down and leaned into his chest.

Link to updated fic: [ Cake. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387353)


	2. KogaGoshi + Pout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Koganegawa's lips trembled, his eyes watered and he blinked slowly up at them. Goshiki slapped a hand over their eyes to hide the scene he was making and choked out, "Fine! You win!" Koganegawa's face brightened and he cheered as he held the plushie tight to his chest in victory.

Link to updated fic: [ Pillows, Sheets, And A Snorlax ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923468)


	3. DaiKen + Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

His finger scritched under the kitten's chin and he grinned as it purred, its eyes closing contentedly. 

"Thought you hated cats," he jerked, scaring the kitten and flushed at Kenma who smirked at him from the doorway. "Pfft, busted," they snorted before joining him on the bed.


	4. FutaSemi + Arson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Not quite arson but they're drunk enough to cause it.

"Important ques-ton" he slurred as he grinned at Kenji. 

"What?" 

"Can we light it on-on fire?" 

Kenji gasped dramatically before deadpanning. "No." 

"Why?" 

Kenji waved the picture of them cuddling in bed in the air. "Cus Aone would be sad." 

Semi hummed. "Valid. Still wanna though."


	5. OiDai + Tipsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"You're so handsome and sexy and smart. Like, you've the body of a god and the smartses of a professor. You're a living wet dream. We should date, we'd be hot together!"

Daichi flushed a deep red. "Tooru, we're MARRIED."

He gasped in shock, eyes widening "Really!? I'm so lucky!"

Link to updated fic: [ Cus Baby I'm A Little Bit Tipsy ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926162)


	6. BokuSuga + Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

He never understood what Keiji had meant when they told him that the first time they fell in love they saw stars. Until now. He stared back at the shyly smiling man with wide eyes, a pounding heart, and stars dancing in his vision as his lips tingled from the sudden kiss.

Link to updated fic: [ All The Stars In The Sky ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935837)


	7. AsaKage + Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing!" Asahi gasped for air, coughing into his hands as he turned redder and redder. He had to avert his eyes from them. The image of them in nothing but one of his sweaters, the sleeves rolled up and material hanging loose too much for his heart to handle.


	8. DaiTsuki + Bouncy Castles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Kei stared in a mix of amusement and horror as Daichi and Aki giggled like children as they knocked each other over. The bouncy castle was far outside their age level and he's surprised it hasn't popped yet, but they all looked so happy and free he couldn't help but smile.

Link to updated fic: [ Are They With You? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937322)


	9. UshiMoni + Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Ushijima was raking leaves into a tall pile, unaware of Moniwa carefully sneaking up behind him. Just as he was about to turn, finally hearing the crunch of their shoes, Moniwa launched themself on his back. They fell into the leaf pile in a mix of grunts and high giggles.


	10. BokuYachi + Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Yachi buried her face into his chest. He hugged her close and swayed to the music, his off-key singing echoed through the room. She snorted, choked on a giggle, and blushed as he attempted to change the lyrics to tell her how much he loves her and how beautiful she is to him.


	11. MatsuDai + Eyeliner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Stop moving!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Ow!"

"Sit still!"

Daichi huffed and fought to sit still, his watery eyes turned to the ceiling while Mattsun tipped his chin up. He fought to remain still but the moment the blurry eyeliner came into his line of sight again he flinched. "OW!"

Link to updated fic: [ Sitting Still Is So Hard When So Close To You ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924791)


	12. KinHina + Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Sweat dripped from his hairline, his heart was in his throat and his breaths were hitching with each inhale. Swallowing hard he made the decision, pressed the button and closed his eyes as the screen jumped to life. 

"It fainted, you lost" 

"Graaaah!" 

Kindaichi's team won again.

Updated fic: [ LINK ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057396)


	13. ToraKen + Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

He didn't look up from his game as Tora flopped onto the couch beside him. They lifted his legs, laying them across their lap. Something was pressed against his lips, he opened without hesitation. The taste of green apple filled his mouth and he hummed happily around the candy.

Link to updated fic: [ Fuck The Wasps ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936809)


	14. KaiSuga + Cheeky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"So. How's living with Suga?" Daichi asks, side-eying Kai with a knowing smirk. 

Kai gulps, flushes as images of Suga walking around in towels and shorts far too small for them fill his mind. 

"H-he's uh... Very uh... Ch-cheeky!" he chokes out.

Daichi laughs. "Yeah, he can be."


	15. KamaDai + Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Can one of you lose already so we can go home!?" 

"No!" they grunted in unison. Their hands were sweaty and Daichi could feel the shake of his hand getting worse. But he pushed through, refusing to lose to Kamasaki at arm-wrestling so soon after his loss to Iwaizumi.


	16. DaiYachi /Platonic/ + Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"You look beautiful." 

Their eyes met in the mirror and she grinned. 

"Thank you," her hands slid over the delicate lace of her dress. He asked if she was ready and she took his arm with a nod. 

"Hey, Daichi?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Thanks for being my man-of-honor." 

He smiled softly. "Always."


	17. OiBoku + Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto's a werewolf in this. He'd be such a cuddly puppy omg. INSPIRED BY THIS PLS GO GIVE IT SOME LOVE IT'S SO CUTE: [ BoKuro werewolf mini-comic ](https://twitter.com/rainbowbarf_/status/1190846575234428928?s=19)
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

'He's like a puppy' he thought. 

Bokuto was laying across his chest, their face turned into the hands carding through their ridiculous hair. 

'Adorable'. His nails drug over their scalp, their eyes closed, and the noise they made, so close to a growl, had him pausing and blushing.


	18. OiDai + Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine they're both hunters in a hunters/monsters au.
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

He eyed the figure sneaking around in front of him. It was too dark to see who or what it was so Daichi readied his dagger, pulled out a salt bomb and stepped forward slowly. Once behind it, he set off the salt bomb without hesitation. 

'What the FUCK Sawamura!" 

"Oh, hi Oikawa."


	19. YakuLev + Sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a sandwich me and a friend actually made in high school. It had mayonnaise, ranch dressing, plain potato chips and parmesan cheese. It was both delicious and disgusting.
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"What the hell is that?" 

"A sanmich?" 

"That is not a sandwich" Yaku scowled at the disgusting mess Lev was eating. It had looked normal until he'd sat next to them and /really/ looked. "Is that... Are there chips in there!?" 

"Mhmm! 'S goo!" Lev held it out, offering him a bite.


	20. IwaShira + Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"I'm not sharing," he stated giving his ice cream another long lick, humming contentedly as the chilled treat cooled him off. 

Iwaizumi watched him with a frown. He smirked back but it fell into a disgusted scowl as they leaned in, grabbed his wrist and licked the same place he had.


	21. MoniDai + Relaxing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Comfy?" 

He flinched sending bubbles and water over the tub’s edge. His eyes snapped opened and he blinked through the darkened room at the figure by the door. The scented candles cast enough of a light he could make out their amused expression. "Y-yes!" 

Daichi chuckled. "Good."


	22. OiMoni + Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Oikawa was still asleep and he wasn't ready to get up yet. He amused himself by comparing his hand to theirs, sliding his palm over theirs and eyeing the size difference. 

"Havin'fun?" 

He froze, blushing deeply. "Maybe?" 

They chuckled, entwined their fingers and pulled him close.


	23. OiBara + Flustered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Their lips parted slowly, cold air replaced the warmth and he found himself leaning closer despite the burning of his face and the concerning skips of his heart. 

"You okay?" their breath ghosted over his face and he nodded, swallowing hard. They huffed, smiled and kissed him again.


	24. KinDai + Senpai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

He leaned in so close their lips almost touched, his palms pressed against the wall on either side of their head and he whispered softly against their skin. 

"I'll do whatever you want, senpai." He meant it to sound sexy but Daichi snorted before breaking into a fit of laughter.


	25. OiNoya + Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

It was a perfect day to finish his photography assignment. The sun was shining, tons of students were lounging around. He aimed the camera at a group studying under a tree, focused, pressed the button and- "HI GUYS" a small blurry ball jumped into the group, disturbing the shot.


	26. UshiTsuki + Tender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

He laid as still as possible, feigning sleep even as the redness of his cheeks and the tight, closed squint of his eyes gave him away. Ushijima didn't notice or didn't mind as they continued to rub their thumb over his skin, fingertips exploring the planes of his face gently.


	27. KaiSuga + Soothe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Shh, it's okay. I got you. I'm here." They muttered into his hair like a chant, reassuring him over and over as their hands rubbed his back. He sobbed into their shirt, hands clenching the material tight as he released the built-up emotions. 

"I know," he choked out hoarsely.


	28. KinHina + Tied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

The darker in color the thread grew the quicker his pulse became. He kept his eyes trained on the thread, focused intensely on the subtle pull of it against his pinky as it led him forward. He stared so hard at it he didn't realize that his soulmate had come into view ahead.


	29. YakuNoya + Wrestling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Not the face!" he grunted as a foot, or was it a knee?, pressed into his cheek. "Ow! Fucking cannibal!" teeth sunk into his arm and he tried to shove them off. 

Kenma eyed them with a deep scowl as they bumped into him but he took advantage of their distraction to win the match.


	30. UshiSemi + Finally (Mature Content Warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

His post-orgasm high was dying down. Blinking his tired eyes open he raised his head from their sweaty chest, rested his chin against them and gave them a loopy grin. Their face was relaxed, eyes hazy from lingering lust. 

"Finally" Semi whispered hoarsely, leaning in for a kiss.


	31. MatsuTen + Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

They stared at each other with narrowed eyes over the cards. Neither one gave anything away. Tendou's smirk was unwavering and Mattsun's deadpan was steady. He flicked his eyes down, studied his cards, then asked "Do you have any two's?" 

"Go fish." They snorted as he cursed.


	32. TanaMaki + Strip (Mature Content Warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Sucking a trail of hickeys down their throat he grinned against their skin, loving how their moans vibrated against his lips. They grew more vocal the lower he went, grinding against him as he bit into their pulse. He pulled away, ignored their whines, and ordered them to strip.


	33. IwaDai + Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Black, dark roast with six... Sugar..." he stared at the cup in disbelief, glancing at his coworker with a raised brow. They grinned, shrugged and began the next order as someone stepped up to the counter. He looked on in horror as the hot guy winked, took a large swig and left.


	34. FutaShira + Regret (Mature Content Warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"I have regrets," he said out of nowhere. Shirabu glanced up from their phone. 

"Fucking me better not be one of them." 

Kenji grinned, let his eyes sweep over their naked body slowly before meeting their eyes again. "I have /many/ re-urk!" 

The pillow hitting his face cut him off.


	35. SemiShira + Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> (definitely ran out of room on this one (several times) but it's meant to be Semi thinking through how he felt in high school and how they've both matured and how he can see himself moving past all that and maybe having a relationship of sorts with Shirabu)

He watched them from across the quad. They've grown since HS and now he finds himself /liking/ the idiot, more than he ever thought he could. The fact that they can be in the same area now without him feeling anything negative makes him hopeful they could have something someday.


	36. KamaFuta + Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

He glanced at his watch and shuffled on his feet. Footsteps drew his attention and he looked up, blurting out "Your late!" angrily. 

They paused but smiled. "Aw, were you worried?" 

"Fuck no." 

They grinned at him knowingly and offered their hand. Kenji took it without hesitation.


	37. SugaKage + Blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

He blinked at the sleeping lump on the couch. He'd arrived home later than planned and had been worried about disturbing his new roommate, only to find them passed out in the living room. Unwilling to wake them Suga laid the throw over them, tucked it around them and went to bed.


	38. BoKuro + Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

It was such a cliché. Kissing in the rain is cold and wet, and a bit uncomfortable if he's being honest. But as their arms tightened around him, pulling him tight against their hard, warm chest while their lips slid together easily he found the pros far outweighed the cons.


	39. ShiraGoshi + Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Around them everyone began counting down. Their voices echoed in his ears but his attention was on the hands cupping his neck, on the thumbs grazing the cut of his jaw. It was too dark to see their expression so he just closed his eyes and leaned in, kissing them before midnight.


	40. KageTsuki + Dinosaur

"What the fuck are you wearing" he barely managed to ask, voice even. Unemotional despite the pure joyful amusement bubbling up in his chest. Kags' face was blank but his eyes shone with humor. Tsukki's gaze drifted from them to the triceratops face on the hoodie they wore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)


	41. Iida & Daichi + Detective

"Detective" his voice lightened while his expression remained neutral. He hoped it didn't give away his crush too easily as the man nodded in greeting, their lips lifting in an easy grin before falling as they asked what he had. The fluttering of butterflies in his stomach died at the question as he led Sawamura to the brutal crime scene, lifting the tape to allow them to duck under it. He'd feel terrible later, for sneaking a glance at how tightly their pants hugged their beautiful peach-shaped ass, but Iida enjoyed the sneaking glance while he had it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)


	42. TanaOi + Balloon

"It's... a balloon?" he half-giggled as he took the offered strong. Tanaka flushed even deeper, he didn't know it was possible until they did, as he scratched the back of his neck and glanced away from Oikawa. 

"Yeah... I uh, there was no..." 

"No what?" 

"...No flowers..." 

"Aww, Ryuu-kun! You wanted to get me flowers?" 

"No! Er… Yes?" 

Oikawa snickered as he pulled the 'get well soon!' balloon closer, glancing at the simple design. It was just a sprain, he'd be fine, but their display of worry and the gift was too adorable to pass up on teasing them. Which is what he did for the next hour until his doctor allowed him to be discharged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)


	43. SugaMoni + Inadvertent

It’s not what he meant to happen, this kiss, when he sent them a copy of the book they’d been meaning to read for ages but could never find it along with a hand-written letter confessing. He’d hoped maybe a mutual response of feelings, expected a rejection. But, as their lips met for the third time in a slow, deliberate graze that sent shocks of molten sparks down his spine, Suga couldn’t find it in himself to argue or complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)


	44. AoHina + Empty

Aone watched in a mix of shock, horror, and awe as Hinata drained the water bottle down to the final drop. Even going as far as to suck the air out of the bottle until the plastic crinkled in on itself before letting it go with a sharp inhale followed by breathless pants. He blinked as Hinata grinned up at him. 

“Ready!” they panted as they threw their arms over their head in victory. Aone quirked a grin, nodded and reached out a hand for Hinata to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)


	45. IwaAka + Train

Slumping into a free seat Hajime sighed. It's a long ride back to the city and he could only hope it the mass of people would thin out soon. He spaced out soon after the train began moving, staring ahead without seeing. Someone sat in the seat directly across from him. He blinked his eyes into focus as the guy turned a page of the novel they held, ignoring everything around them as they read. He watched them, unsure why his eyes were so drawn to them. He must have stared for too long. The book closed with a snap and glancing up his eyes met the prettiest blue eyes he's ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)


	46. Aone + Field

Aone's visiting a distant family member and goes for a walk. He discovers a field of wild flowers and spends the afternoon/early evening laying in them and watching the sky darken. It's the most relaxed he's felt in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)


	47. DaiTsukki + Dinosuar

Daichi catches Tsukki looking at one of those huge carnival prizes, a Triceratops, and Daichi spends all his spare money getting it for him. 

Bonus: they aren't even dating (yet) and Daichi's not sure why he tried so hard to win it for Tsukki and he's surprised when he gets Tsukki to blush about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)


	48. DaiKage + Magic

Kageyama stared on in pure shock and awe as a smoky glow surrounded Daichi. Daichi's lips moved to words he couldn't understand and the smoke grew bigger and thicker until it filled the room. Daichi's glowing eyes caught his and it all ended in a flash.

"Don't stop" Kageyama whispered as he stepped out from his hiding place. Daichi stared at him, terrified at his secret being found out. Kageyama was oblivious to the terror coming from Daichi, too enthralled at what he'd just seen. "Do it again"

Slowly Daichi restarted the spell.

Link to updated fic: [ See Into My Soul ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014428)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)


	49. Matsukawa + Distance

He's going on day 2 of no food and there was very little water left in his canteen. It wouldn't be so bad if he'd come across even a little stream but it's been nothing but fields. He's not sure how far he's traveled, following the small group, but the potential promise of food and shelter was worth stalking behind them. Was worth running out of his limited supplies if he could figure out a way to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)


	50. KamaName + Idiot

"You're an idiot" "You still love me" She pouted, huffing as she crossed her arms over her chest. He grinned wickedly, his eyes wrinkling in the corners which only drew more attention to the deep bruise forming under one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)


	51. MatsuSaya + Mistake

"This is a mistake, you're a mistake" he breathed, shivering as their hands slid gently up his sides before slipping back down to his hips. His forehead fell against their chest as he fisted the material of their shirt, shivering almost violently as they pulled him closer, their head leaning against the top of his. Their nose nuzzled against his hair as they breathed in the scent of his shampoo. 

"Y'sure I'm a mistake?" 

"Yes" he exhaled the word as his eyes closed. He leaned heavily into them, selfishly taking the attention they willingly gave. "You're the worst kind of mistake" 

"Want me to leave?" 

"No. That's the problem"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)


	52. OiDai + Bathroom

"We're gonna get caught" his whispered voice seemed to echo back at him, the bathroom stall far too small for the both of them. Oikawa grinned down at him, lips quirked in amusement and eyes bright with mischief. 

"Do you care?" 

"A little" Oikawa pressed their body against his as their lips fell against his, hand tilting his head up to deepen the kiss. They pulled away and asked again, their breath ghosting over his face. 

"Maybe" he answered as his eyes fluttered shut, Oikawa's lips meeting his again and again as Oikawa convinced him getting caught wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)


	53. IwaDai + Farmer Boys AU

"Isn't that Sawamura?" he hummed as he glanced up, hand coming up to cover his eyes from the glare of the sun. Sure enough, the neighboring farms son was heading their way. The distance beat of hooves growing louder as he straightened. Removing his gloves he pocketed them before wiping his sweaty hands on his stained jeans. Daichi drew his horse to a stop by the fence him and his father had been repairing. 

"Hey" 

"Hey" he grinned, giving them a shy wave and receiving a grin back. 

"Wanna go for a ride?" He glanced at his father, brow-raising in silent question. His father grunted as he gathered the tools. Smirking he nodded at Daichi and told him he'd meet him at the usual spot before spinning on his heel and jogging toward the stable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)


	54. ObaTen + Boring

When he realized he was rambling again his cheeks lit up in a bright flush, one that he knew was probably splotchy and ugly. Slinking into his seat he stared into his lap shyly as his words stuttered and faded into a barely audible whisper. His anxiety sparked to life and he found himself slouching, his shoulders drawing up in an attempt to hide himself as his fingers tangled and shook in his lap. The chanting words of ‘shut up, you’re so boring, nobody cares’ rung in his ears in a continuous loop, only broken as Tendou asked him what happened next. Blinking, eyes growing wider as the words registered, Obara looked up at them through his lashes. He searched their face for any sign they were just being polite but found nothing but genuine interest. 

“You’re… Not bored?” 

“No way!” they exclaimed, leaning across the table a bit. “I gotta know now!” 

Smiling softly, his cheeks remaining flushed, he straightened in the chair and continued the story he’d been telling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)


	55. AoMoni + Graduation

Leaning against the cold brick he stared down at his scuffed, dirty sneakers. He could hear the third years laughing and chatting softly inside the gym. Everyone else had gone home awhile ago and he’d told Kenji to go on without him. It was his last chance and he was determined to take it. From the shadowed area he waited in he lifted his head and watched as Sasaya and Kamasaki finally emerged from the gym. 

Kamasaki was animatedly talking and didn’t notice him but Sasaya did. He earned a knowing smirk and wink which confused him but he nodded as he watched them walk past. Moniwa appeared a few short minutes later, sighing softly as he slowly closed and locked the gym door. They’d all gathered there for a sort of gathering in celebration of Moniwa, Sasaya and Kamasaki graduating. He watched them, waiting to make his appearance without scaring them, and noted the sad expression they wore as the stared at the door a moment longer. 

As Moniwa turned Aone moved from his spot, instantly drawing a yelping gasp from the older boy who bent over and thanked god it ‘was just him’. He bowed in apology, his intention wasn’t to scare them but he had anyway. Moniwa rose, a grin on their lips as they panted out a chuckle. They were halfway through saying “You scared the crap out of me!” when Aone held his breath and thrust his arm out, letter hanging from his fingers. Moniwa blinked, words dying off as he tilted his head and asked ‘for me’? 

Aone nodded, a soft blush warming his cheeks to his ears as Moniwa took it. His heart quickened as Moniwa opened the envelope, unfolded the letter and held the button from his school jacket. Their face was uncharacteristically blank as they read his carefully chosen words. The silence between them made him nervous and he fidgeted from one foot to the other as his eyes watched every subtle move of their face. As Moniwa finished the letter they placed both the letter and the button back inside the envelope. The envelope was then placed inside Moniwa’s bag, in the front pocket, before they finally made eye contact with him. 

Their voice cracked, wavered a bit as they spoke but their question had him nodding, left a fluttering of butterflies swirling through his chest. 

“Want to walk home together?” 

He wasn’t sure it was a positive sign, wasn’t sure it was an acceptance of his feelings or admittance to the feelings being mutual until Moniwa reached out for his hand and entwined their fingers. When they stepped beneath a street light he noticed how red the backs of Moniwa’s ears were and smiled, realizing they were more flustered than they’d been letting on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)


	56. GoshiKin + Blanket

Rolling his eyes even as his lips twitched up in a lopsided grin, Kindaichi carefully, quietly grabbed the folded blanket on the back of the couch and shook it out. Being just as careful and quiet he covered the noisily snoring, and drooling, boy. When he received a snort and an obnoxious snore for his efforts he shook his head, lips turning up into a full grin and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a can of soda from the fridge he spared his slumbering roommate one final glance before disappearing back into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)


	57. KogaGoshi + Soulmates

Sweat dripped into his eyes causing them to burn. He ignored it as best as he could, gaze trained on the ball as everything seemed to move in slow motion. It was a good set, not his best but passable. Hopefully anyway. He’d have to ask after the point where he could improve. The deafening smack of the ball echoed in his ears and he grinned as someone beside him, on the other side of the net cursed. He half-turned to them, his lips lifted into an innocent smile even as his eyes shone with a touch of smugness. His expression fell in an instant though, when his eyes met theirs. They released a dramatic gasp, their face going from annoyed to shock. The burning of his eyes grew the longer he stared but he couldn’t find it in himself to blink, not yet, not now. Not when his usually grey-washed world was bursting with vibrant, never-before-seen color! Everything, literally everything, was bursting with life and he could feel himself vibrating with the excitement of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)


	58. DaiSuga + Roommates

He knew the moment they opened the fridge in search of the milk, only to find it missing. The hoarse, desperate yell of his name had him chuckling into the glass. Sucking in a breath he pinched his nose and downed the fourth and final glass of milk, finishing off the carton with a triumphant clink of the glass on his nightstand and a satisfied pant. Daichi stumbled through his door, eyes watery and searching. Their eyes landed on the empty cup, droplets of milk still sliding down the sides to settle on the bottom before sliding to the carton. Suga felt gross, stomach already aching from downing an almost full thing of the beverage but oh was it worth seeing the expression on their face. Smirking as he watched Daichi rush forward, tipping both the cup and carton up to dribble the pitiful remains onto their burning tongue. The defeated whine Daichi made, voice still hoarse from the intense spices he’d secretly included in his newest batch of cookies. His grin turned downright wicked as he asked if Daichi would ever steal any again. With a violent shake of their head, Daichi promised he wouldn’t. Satisfied, Suga reached behind his pillow and passed them a small bottle of milk he’d purchased on the way home. He laughed into his homework as Daichi downed the bottle, cursing him for what he did but also expressing, grudgingly, how smooth the prank had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)


	59. LevTsuki + Shhh

His fingers raked through their silvery hair which appeared to be glowing from the moonlight filtering in through the open window. Their eyes were closed, too long body sprawled out across his bed and the faint smell of the alcohol they’d consumed filled his nose. In the morning he’d be pissed. He’d grumble and scold them for getting so drunk and disturbing his sleep by, literally, bursting into his room and falling across his bed, and him, while half shouting his name. Tonight though, he’s enjoying the drunken ramblings of a confession that has so much slurring and flair it sounds like a terrible retelling of a classic romance novel. Hushing them again as his fingers curled around their head he scratched their scalp gently, grinning and snorting low as they stretched and turned their head into his touch with a purring-sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)


	60. BokuAka + Ruler/Guard

Their steps fell in sync, like they always did, as the small party strolled through the garden. Akaashi watched from his post, eyes trailing after the young King; watching the way they laughed and talked with the Princess who could potentially become Queen. The thought brought a pang of jealousy through him which he fought to keep off his face even as his fist tightened around the hilt of his sword and his breathing became heavier. It wasn’t right, he had no true claim over the King. He never would. All he would have is secret meetings and carefully times kisses. Their eyes met and he relaxed under the golden, soft gaze. It was enough, he told himself with assurance, it was enough and they were enough. Even if Bokuto married, his Queen would never have what they have. And that alone is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)


	61. PLEASE READ - UPDATED 2020/09/09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important. Please read! UPDATED 2020/09/09

Hey babes! So, after receiving an anon message, I posted a poll over on my twitter regarding this fic as a whole. The anon said that I should be posting these as separate fics instead of a large collection. I had done it this way as I felt, personally, that it was just a lot of spam/too many micro-sized fics but the poll was heavily for posting them on their own. Seeing that I decided that since it's what a majority wants I will be posting them on their own but I will also be taking the time to try and edit/fluff them up a bit so they're just a little longer. I will be leaving this fic up but I won't be posting the new twitter drabbles here. Thanks so much for reading so far! If you enjoy what you're reading subscribe to me or the series (link above in fic info) so you don't miss out on future works. I hope you all have an amazing Valentine's Day! 💜 🖤

UPDATED 2020/09/09

Hey babes! New update on this. I have a massive collection of random very short drabbles built up so I decided to post them here with the tag warning to just mind the chapter names for the ships and any nsfw warnings. I will still be posting the updated versions as part of this series and link them in the respective chapters so they're easy to find!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)


	62. KuroShiba + At Home Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Spam incoming warning. 
> 
> I have a massive collection of random very short drabbles built up so I decided to post them here with the tag warning to just mind the chapter names for the ships and any nsfw warnings. I will still be posting the updated versions as part of this series and link them in the respective chapters so they're easy to find!
> 
> Requests are currently open on my tumblr while I'm on an extended hiatus. This will be the ONLY thing I update during this time and only when I'm feeling up to it. I will be returning, just not sure when. Love you guys, stay safe and healthy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

He was exhausted. Absolutely, utterly, dead on his feet *tired*. Sighing softly he buried the bottom half of his face into his scarf as he stared at the door to his and Kuroo’s apartment. He wasn’t sure what to expect once he went inside. It’s Valentine’s Day and Kuroo had the day off while he had to work a double shift since not one, not two, but three people ended up “sick”. So not only does he have no idea what Kuroo has planned for them, he’s too exhausted to enjoy any of it. Breathing in the chilly night air lingering in the material of his scarf he turned the key in the lock and stepped inside. His weak greeting somehow reached Kuroo, who peaked around the corner through their bedroom door and waved before disappearing again. His brows knitted together as he shed his coat, scarf, and shoes off, his tired, sore muscles angry over the movements. Groaning he tried to work the knots out of his shoulders as he slumped down the hall to the bedroom where Kuroo remained hidden. He really hoped they wouldn’t be going out, prayed Kuroo hadn’t made extravagant plans, and held out a small glimmer of hope he didn’t need pants for whatever- Standing inside the doorway he blinked in mild shock. The only light source was the lamp on his side of the bed but it was enough to cast a gentle glow over the various, rather impressive, collection of junk food at the end of the bed. The usually simple and minimal bed was surrounded with pillows, a few blankets thrown over them to make an awkwardly-probably-comfortable mess. Next to the lamp he barely made out the label to his favorite drink. Kuroo stepped up beside him and slowly, carefully began unbuttoning his work shirt. Glancing up he raised a brow in question and Kuroo laid a kiss to the side of his mouth. “I figured you’d wanna stay in tonight” Humming he nodded, nuzzling his nose into their cheek in a silent thank you.


	63. KonoKai + Tickle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

They should have known better, the really should have, and yet… Frowning and avoiding eye contact he passed the towel-wrapped ice to Kai who winced as they pressed it to their blackening eye. Their nose seemed to have finally stopped bleeding. Thank god. He was worried for a bit that they’d require a trip to the E.R. which would have been too embarrassing to explain. Leaning against the small pile of pillows they’d made, Kai grinned at him, but he kept his eyes on his lap. 

“‘m sorry” 

“Don’t be. It was my fault” 

His lips turned up into a lopsided grin as he peered at them through his bangs. “You should have known” 

“I should have” they agreed with a nod, his smile growing. “Was worth it though” 

“How!?” he snorted, turning on the bed to face them for the first time since he’d elbowed them in the face. An unfortunate result of the surprise tickle-attack Kai had initiated. 

“You make this horrendous but intriguing noise when I do it” 

“I fucking do not!” 

“You really do” Kai argued, chuckling at how dark Konoha’s blush grew.


	64. UshiSuga + Tender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

The heat within their eyes was melting him from the inside out, making his bones turn to jelly and his muscles non-existent. Fisting the material of their sweater, using it as an anchor to keep himself grounded, Suga stared back at them through half-lidded eyes. His lips parted as they leaned in closer, stopping just a few inches away. He could see his shadowy reflection in their gaze and he shuddered at how wrecked he already looked and the idiot hasn’t even kissed him yet. He could feel their body heat seeping through his clothes, replacing the sharp cold of the late night. The light scent of their cologne filled his nose and he breathed it in deep, committing it to memory. He tipped his chin up in invitation and he grinned as their chest bumped his, their head ducking in low enough for them to boop their noses together. He felt their soft breaths ghost over his cheeks and his eyes darted to their lips. His tongue flicked out across his bottom lip as his gaze raised to theirs again. “May I kiss you?” they whispered, sounding so quiet and so much softer than he could have ever expected. The sound of it caused a shiver to shock through his spine leaving behind a trail of bumps over his skin. Unable to find his voice, he nodded, eyes already slipping closed as their lips finally pressed against his.


	65. AsaYaku + Tackle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Yawning he set aside his textbook and notes. Rubbing at his tired eyes he stretched out his aching limbs. He’s been sitting at his desk studying for longer than he’d intended but he needed the extra time so he wasn’t too worried over missing lunch. With a glance at the clock, a soft smile crossed his lips as he noted that Asahi would be home already. They’d probably poked their head in and saw him preoccupied and left him alone. Pushing the chair back he stood, stretched once more, and clicked off the desk lamp. Closing the door behind him he peered into the living room and kitchen before checking the bedroom for them. The house was quiet and he was beginning to question if they were running late, but that made no sense as they always called to let him know if they’d be late. When the bedroom showed no signs of them having been there he frowned. Walking back toward the living room he checked his cell for any messages but found none. A gentle splash caught his attention as he walked by the kitchen and he grinned, the little amount of worry he’d had melting away as he glanced through the glass doors leading into the back yard. He couldn’t see the pool from where he stood but he could see the table where Asahi had left a towel. Smirking he spun around and practically skipped back down the hall to grab his swimming shorts. He messily left his discarded clothes on the floor and didn’t bother grabbing a towel for himself, he always stole Asahi’s anyway. They didn’t notice him stepping into the backyard since they were dunked beneath the water and he took full advantage of that fact. Creeping up behind them he waited, crouching low until they surfaced. He waited as they pushed their hair away from their face and took a few deep breathes before making himself known. He launched himself on them with a mischievous giggle. Asahi choked on their scream, their arms shooting up to catch; or shove, he’s not quite sure, him away. They fell into the luke-warm water with a crash of droplets and tangled limbs. His arms wrapped around Asahi’s shoulders and Asahi managed to wind an arm around his back before they came back up for air. He was coughing through his laughter and Asahi’s voice was hoarse as they scolded him for his recklessness. They had a grin plastered on their face though so he knew they weren’t really mad at him. Tucking a piece of dripping hair behind their ear he pressed a soft kiss to their lips in apology. Asahi’s arms wrapped around him more firmly as they dipped them lower in the water until it lapped at their shoulders. His legs wrapped around their waist as he pulled them in for another kiss, his palm slipping up their neck to cup their jaw so he could tilt their head and deepen it.


	66. BokuOi + Snuggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

His alarm went off, waking him into a half-awake state. Groaning he buried himself deeper under the soft, sleep-warmed blankets surrounding him. Bokuto shifted, sighed, rolled around to face him and snuggled in close. Humming, he nuzzled into the welcoming arms snaking around him. The blankets fell up around his ears but he didn’t mind, it blocked out some of the noise his damn phone was making. Yawning, rubbing the moisture that gathered along his lashes into Bokuto’s shirt, he forced his leg between theirs and pulled them closer. They muttered something but it was thick with sleep and slurred so much he didn’t catch the words. Snickering he pushed a hand up their shirt, his palm running along the smooth expanse of their chest before rounding to their back. He gently scratched the skin of their lower back with his blunt nails drawing deep hums and moans from them as he played with the sensitive spot, just above the elastic of their briefs. Bokuto’s hand cupped the back of his head, fingers tangling in his mussed-up hair as they slowly pulled the tangles out. He arched into their touch, his phone finally shutting up long enough for him to begin to drift into a sleepy-haze again. It would go off again in five minutes, and he had every intention of ignoring it again, but for now, he was far too comfortable to ruin the moment.


	67. AkaKage + Caught Red-Handed (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Akaashi's palm crept up their thigh, the movement slow, careful, as he tested how far they wanted to go. Ready and willing to back off the second they wanted to stop. When he got a soft sigh, his mouth capturing the sound as their lips molded together, his hand traveled further. Kageyama's grip on his start tightened as his fingers tested the edge of the shirt before slipping under it to touch their warm skin. Their back arched as they pushed into his touch and he felt a vibration against his lips. He flushed, blood quickly rushing to his face and to his groin as he realized they'd moaned. He's never drawn /that/ kind of noise from them before. Soft sighs, gentle groans even a few surprised gasps, but never a moan. Beginning to feel more confident in his actions, as well as a little braver, Akaashi pulled his hand out of their shirt; whining into the now heated kiss when Kageyama groaned (the sound awfully close to a displeased growl) as they pressed against him in search of his touch again. Swallowing hard He slid his hand between them, cupping them through their clearly uncomfortable jeans. The sudden contact left them gasping, stealing the breath from him as the noise melted into a deep, almost guttural moan that left his cock twitching in his shorts. The sound of it rang through his ears as he pulled away from the kiss. Panting, he let a filthy string of curses and lust-filled promises fall past his lips as Kageyama rolled their hips up into his palm. Bound and determined to keep them making that particular noise, the nearly Desperate, deep moan that left him hotter than he's ever felt before, Akaashi was never happier his pain-in-the-ass #2 roommate was gone for the night. 

\---------- 

"Oh yeah, I heard y'guys. Didn't know you two could be so loud," Mattsun grinned over the lip of his coffee mug. Eyes going between the furiously blushing and surprised duo. He could clearly see the marks Akaashi had left on Kageyama's neck. "Absolutely naughty, the two of you. Filthy fuckers, literally," he snorted as his words made Akaashi groan into their hands.


	68. InuYachi + Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Waking with a start, Inuoka blinked into the darkness of the room. His heart pounded in his chest and there was a sticky layer of sweat over his whole body. Panting softly he rolled onto his back, ran a hand through his damp hair, and tried to recall what had woken him up but nothing clicked. Beside him, Yachi stirred. She made a soft noise that was almost a snort that faded into a deep sigh as she rolled toward him. 

"You okay?" she whispered, voice thick with sleep. He began to nod but paused as he contemplated her question. Was he okay? There was nothing in the room that struck him as fearsome and besides the gross feeling of his skin and the shuddering of his breaths he felt physically fine. He'd obviously had a nightmare, he just couldn't recall what it had been about. Yachi's hand slid over his chest and she laid it against where his heart pounded. She repeated her question as she curled herself against his side. Closing his eyes he relaxed into the warmth and love radiating off her in gentle waves. Finally, he nodded, turning to Her as he whispered out a 'yeah'. It sounded shaky and he still shivered, but as he turned himself into her waiting arms he knew he was okay because he had her.


	69. SugaYaku + Stunned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

One second he was standing, walking toward his boyfriend with his arm stuck out to wrap around their shoulder so he could pull them into a side hug. The next second, he was laying on his back, all oxygen forced from his lungs and his shoulder ached. Blinking slowly up at the clear sky he tried to suck some air back into his body but all that happened was an inhuman noise escaping him. His ears rang but even through the deafening ring, he could still hear Kuroo's god awful laughter. Someone was blocking the sun from his eyes and it took a minute for him to focus on Akaashi's face. He saw their lips moving but couldn't hear what they were saying. Glancing down to their lips he tried to follow along but he held no lip-reading skills so the attempt was moot. Another head came into focus and he tried to smile as he recognized Yaku. They were talking animatedly, hands waving and lips moving so fast he almost questioned if they were talking at all. The ringing began to subside and proved that yes, they were talking, in fact, he had a mixture of 'are you okay's?' and 'holy shit Yaku's' replacing the noise. Managing to inhale a sharp, almost painful breath he closed his eyes. Yaku was apologizing and someone behind him Lev was retelling what happened through surprised laughter and shouted exclamations. Apparently Yaku hadn't seen him coming up behind them, so when his arm wrapped around them so suddenly Yaku had reacted by spinning, yanking him over them, and flinging him onto his ass. He'd laugh if he could breathe. Yaku's face got redder the more Kuroo laughed and the more Lev talked. It was adorable. He'd have to praise them later, for such an awesome move. Later. When they were alone and when he didn't feel as if he was suffocating.


	70. IwaSemi + Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Leaning on the door frame, his open shirt swaying with his movements, he took in the scene before him. It was a godawful hour in the morning and he'd been woken up by the muffled sounds filtering out of the room he now looked into with interest. Semi leaned over an acoustic that looked as if it's seen better days. The wood looked weathered and the neck was covered in stickers that were either faded beyond recognition or peeled off around the edges. Despite the sorry look of it it still sounded beautiful as they focused on whatever they were working on, obviously trying to be quiet for his sake. He should make his presence known, it was rude to linger in the doorway, especially when someone was working, but he was curious. They've only been dating a short time and he's never seen them play. He's known from the beginning they're in a band and that they write most of the music they perform, but he's never seen it, never heard them. So it was a surprise when their humming turned to whispered lyrics, their melodic voice flowing through the room and soaking into his soul. His lips parted with a silent gasp, eyes widening as he shuddered out a breath. He could barely hear the words they sung but the sound was so beautiful, a contrast to their usual rough, 'punk' exterior. Goosebumps spread over his skin as their voice trailed off. They sighed, scratched their head, and leaned over the guitar again, muttering to themself about something. Slowly, as silently as he possibly could, he backed away from the room to let them work, and went back to bed, the sound of their voice filling his mind as he fell back to sleep.


	71. LevTsuki + Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Sneaking up behind the man standing apart from the bustling crowd, Lev giggled to himself. His nerves were still on edge from the game, his heartbeat still quick though calmer than it had been when they'd won. The shower he'd rushed through had helped the soreness and exhaustion already seeping into his muscles but he'd been too excited to linger, too rushed with happiness over the thrill of winning as well as having his boyfriend, who he hasn't seen in over a month due to schedule differences, witness his teams Success. He thought he was being sneaky, but Tsukishima knew he was there and turned just as he raised his arms above his head in an attempt at a sneak attack. Grinning from ear to ear he greeted them just as enthusiastically as he would have if his plan had worked anyway, throwing himself against them. With a grunt and some effort to not let them both fall on their asses, Tsukishima caught him in their arms, locking their legs to keep them upright. Snickering into Tsukishima's ear he turned his head, burrowing his nose into their blond hair. Their arms snaked around him and squeezed before they whispered a scolding into his ear about his antics. He could feel people watching, hear them whispering but he didn't care. He was too happy to care and deep down he knew Tsukishima didn't care either, not really. Breathing in the sweet scent of their shampoo he listened to the sound of their voice as the scolding faded into softer praises over his team and how they played. His eyes drifted closed, his body relaxed and his heartbeat slowed. A rare calmness fell over him, a calmness only they could ever bring out of him. Even the soreness in his muscles dissipated, nearly disappearing as they whispered to him. The crowd around him long forgotten until all the heard was their voice, until all he smelt was the smell of faded honey lingering in their hair from their shampoo.


	72. DaiTana + Rock (Ice) Climbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Everything burned. Which was rather ironic considering he was surrounded by ice, snow and a biting wind continuously attacking him from all sides as it rocked his body in ways he didn't know possible. He was determined though. He's waited weeks for a day clear enough to attempt this, to prove that he could to everyone, but more importantly to himself. And when he saw the light flurries of snowflakes swirling around and the semi-clear view of the trees below the opening to the caves he lived in, they served as windows and sometimes he wished they actually were, at least then there'd be a break from the cold, he knew it was the day. 

Breathing hard he gripped into the solid surface beneath his gloved fingers, made sure his footing held strong, and pulled himself higher. Below, the cheers and shouts were practically whispered, muffled low by the wind and the distance separating him from everyone. Above him, though he couldn't see them anymore, Daichi waited. Spurred on by that thought he climbed. The mountainous wall that they lived against, that held the caves they thrived in together, was dangerous and one wrong move now would be the end of him. He should feel fear, but all he felt was _alive_. The burning intensified, especially in the tips of his fingers. He no longer felt his toes in his thick boots and he's pretty sure he tore his jacket on a sharp edge halfway up. Still, he climbed. He pushed and pulled and fought against everything working against him until his arm swung around the top of the wall. 

He barely felt the hands yanking him up and over, too busy catching his breath. His eyes closed as he was plopped down to sit in the fluffy snow. His gloves were removed and replaced with new ones, his fingers shaking, skin red. Warmth was pressed firmly against his lips. Sighing he melted into the kiss. He could barely kiss them back but Daichi didn't seem to mind as they cupped his bitterly cold cheeks, chuckling against his lips. 

"Bout time you joined me. Thought I was gonna die of frostbite." 

"Shut up!" he panted, smirking as he leaned in for another kiss, his hands covering theirs as he took every inch of heat they were offering. The wind was far worse up here and he couldn't hear anything over it but he loved it. The way it made him feel weightless as it whipped against him, the way it filled his lungs. He's pretty sure this was the closest he could get to flying and despite the rush to get up there, he never wanted to leave. Probably never would have if Daichi didn't insist on it as the sun began lowering in the sky.


	73. NoyaYaku + Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"What's up?" 

He nearly jumped out of his skin as someone flopped onto the floor next to him, their body bumping his and voice so loud in the large room it echoed like a taunt. Straightening, Yaku stiffly turned to his shipmate, knowing it was Noya before he even saw their face. 

"Yup. Course I am" even his voice sounded stiff. He didn't mean to come across so blunt and dismissive but he'd come in here to wallow in his own misery. Everyone else was already asleep or would be soon, aside from the idiots who stayed up too late and complained about it the next day. Like Bokuto. 

Noya was, as far as he could tell, unaffected by his tone of voice and body language though as they pressed themself tighter against his side. Grunting as they nudged him he broke eye contact with a semi-annoyed sigh. He knew they weren't so easily dismissed or avoided. And they never walked away from someone they suspected was upset or in trouble. A trait that's gotten them into more situations than every other person on the ship put together. Even worse when they were with Tanaka though. Thank God those two were assigned to two different squads. 

Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Yaku spilled. All of it. How he felt like he was failing his roles in the missions, how he was homesick, how signing up for space raiding wasn't anything like he'd thought it would be, repeating how he just wished he was home right now. Noya was quiet for once, eerily so. Listening to his every word without so much as a sniffle or cough, offering a nod in encouragement whenever Yaku was brave enough to glance their way. He felt better after he practically bared his souls, going back as far as the day he'd stepped onto the ship five months ago. The lump in his throat was burning hot and it hurt to swallow, he was close to crying, but he managed to hold the flood back. When he went quiet, finally done speaking, thankfully as his voice was now hoarse, Noya stood. 

Wordlessly they walked away and he, confused over what was happening, turned his body to watch them. They walked over to the control panel on the far side of the room and he shot to his feet. 

"What are doing!?" he hissed as he began stepping toward them. It was too late though, Noya was already pressing buttons. 

"It's okay. Bokuto showed me how to do this!" 

"That doesn't spark confidence in the situation. What are you doing?" 

"You said you miss home. Your home had clear skies and stars right?" 

Freezing he stopped just short of yanking Noya away from the panel. "I… Yeah?" 

With one more press, Noya turned to him as a low hum filled the room. "Well. I can't take you home, but I can give you the stars" 

"Wha?" 

Noya spun him around slowly and his eyes went wide. The humming was from the protective sheets that hid the window walls of the room. They slid up into the hidden compartments, revealing the vast, clear view of the sea of stars outside.


	74. BokuAka + Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"What's this?" 

"It's a gift! I wrapped it myself!" he turned the ball of wrapping paper around in his gloved hands, watching how the many, many strips of tape shone in the streetlights glow. Swallowing, fighting off the grin threatening to spread over his lips he nodded. 

"I see that," he saw how Bokuto's shoulders drooped a little and he rushed to add, hoping he didn't actually _sound_ rushed, "It looks nice!" 

Bokuto adjusted their hat and shuffled on their feet, crunching the layer of snow under their boots as the did so. "It looks terrible. But thank you!" 

Akaashi flushed and glanced down at the gift in an attempt to hide his cheeks. Even with the chilly weather, the color was obviously not due to the cold. It still surprises him, just how much Bokuto has matured and grown since high school. No longer needing the team to rebuild their mood up after a falter or mess up, no longer lingering so much on negatives it affects their ability to play. Now they encourage and lift themself back up. It makes him so incredibly happy to see such growth in them and know he was a part of it, but it does make him nostalgic and sad sometimes as he misses the small part where they had needed him. 

"Do you wanna open it now?" 

Blinking out of his thoughts Akaashi refocused on the gift in his hands. 

Smiling softly he asked, "Do you want me to open it now, Bokuto-san?" 

They nodded so quickly their hat nearly fell off and he chuckled under his breath. Carefully peeling back the layers, which was difficult due to the ridiculous amount of tape, he pulled out a plastic bag. Tucking the mess of wrapping paper under his arm he unraveled the bag to reveal a beautiful, delicate-looking glass sculpture of an owl. 

"It's beautiful" "Like you..." he nearly dropped the glass owl in shock, instantly telling himself that he'd misheard them but the redness to their cheeks matched his own, and he knew it wasn't caused by the breeze blowing through the space between them.


	75. EnnoSuga + Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"What..." he eyed the crude hole Suga was stabbing into with their youngest cousin’s little pink plastic shovel. "Are you doing?" 

Suga's baby cousin giggled as Suga accidentally flung sand into her lap. He grinned at her as she squished and spread the damp sand around with glee. Suga snorted and stabbed at the sand again, slowly widening the hole into a crooked line. 

"Makin' a mote for the castle." 

"Okay. But why?" Suga looked up at him through their silvery hair, lips curved into a smirk that sent his heart fluttering. 

"Every castle needs a mote. Right?" they asked their cousin as she crawled over and bounced into his lap, clapping her sand-covered hands as she giggled so hard she coughed. Suga laid a kiss to the crown of her head before smirking at him again. "See? She agrees!" 

"She's barely 2. She doesn't understand what should and shouldn't go with a sandcastle let alone an actual castle." 

Suga released the bright pink shovel with a dramatic sigh. Twirling the toddler in their arms they raised her above their head and gently wiggled her back and forth. 

"Chikara just doesn't understand how smart you are. No, he doesn't. No, he doesn't!" her shrill giggles and snorted laughs allowed him to ignore Suga's teasing as he watched them together. 

Warmth spread through him and the sandcastle was momentarily forgotten.


	76. AtsuKage + Relaxed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

The fan droned nearby, the sink in the kitchen dripped every so often and their cat purred in his sleep from the chair next to them. He had his eyes closed as he listened to the sounds filling his apartment and every so often the fan spun in his direction, giving a brief relief from the summer heat that mixed with the mildly sweaty body heat he and Kageyama shared. 

It was dumb on their part, to be laying together on a leather couch, fully clothed, even if it was summer clothes, on a day where the AC refused to work. He should just replace it, it was secondhand and only worked every few days if he was lucky. Or, better yet, he could just force them both to get up and go to Kageyama's place. They had an AC that was new and always worked. It sounded so wonderful he hummed at the daydream of sitting shirtless in front of the blizzard temperature blast their AC gave. But, the problem was, aside from the uncomfortable, blistering heat, he didn't want to get up. And from the way Kageyama sighed as his hand slid up and down their back in slow drags, they didn't seem keen on moving either. Still, it was common courtesy to at least ask right? Squinting an eye open he tilted his head, he had to crane his neck a bit too, he glanced at their face. Melting back into the smooth leather of his couch he bit back a snicker. 

They were asleep, the sighs he was hearing over the hums of the fan was little snores escaping their parted lips. It was a little gross that the wet patch on his chest, that he'd assumed was sweat, was actually drool, but he could live with it for now. Draping his arm over their back he let the other hang over the edge, his knuckles brushing the floor. The fan blew a gust of air over them as he got comfortable, figuring he might as well try to get some sleep too. It's not like either had anything important to do today anyway.


	77. AsaSuga - Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Wrapping his knuckles against the door softly he pushed it open, peering around it with searching eyes. He found them laying on the bed, curled up around a pillow they hugged tightly. Sadness tugged at his heart and he paused in the doorway unsure if he should bother them after all. They chose for him, their head tilting in his direction before going back to staring at the wall. 

"You can come in." 

Nodding more to himself than in response to their words he walked through the door, stepping carefully to the bedside table where he placed the fresh mug of coffee on. Sitting on the edge of the bed he looked down at them as a tear slipped over their nose. Swiping his thumb under their eyes he smudged the tears, wiping them away as best as he could while they still formed. He'd ask if they were okay but it was obvious they weren't. Nobody's okay when they lose someone they love. Swallowing against the lump in his throat he cupped their stubbly cheek as he asked "Is there anything I can do?" Keeping his voice barely above a whisper so they could house to ignore him if they wanted. 

Asahi didn't ignore him though. They turned their crumbling face into his palm, shuddering through a breath as they asked if he could just lay with them for a while. Blinking back his own tears he offered them a wobbly smile. 

"I can do that" standing, walking around the bed, he crawled up behind them. With only a momentary hesitation he pressed his chest to their back, wrapped his arms around them, and hugged them tightly. He felt them trembling and he wished he could do more for them. Even though he knew there wasn't much he could do in the first place. 

"Is this okay?" he whispered as he laid his cheek against theirs. 

Nodding, Asahi sniffled as they grasped his arms, locking him in place. "Thank you." 

Closing his eyes he nuzzled in closer, bringing his lips against their ear as he said "Always."


	78. TanaMaki + Unsteady (NSFW Innuendos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

They fell against the wall in a fit of drunken giggles. Tanaka groaned and he patted their head a few times before smoothing his palm along the overgrown peachfuzz. Pushing back they smooshed their cheek against his chest grumbling up at him about how drunk he was. 

"Oi, you're drunkener than me... That's not a word" 

"Pfff." 

"Shit-wrong word-shut up!" 

"How much did you drink?" 

"Apparently too much," he snorted, running a cold hand down his overheated face. He could see the door to his apartment from where they stood. Er, leaned was more the appropriate word. Flushing he realized just how _intimate_ their position was. 

Tanaka was laying against him, looking up as he looked down, their lips close enough it would take little effort to kiss them. They also straddled one of his legs, his knee brushing up against them every time they swayed. 

He opened his mouth to make them move but his brain and mouth were apparently arguing so "Wanna stay the night?" came out instead. 

Tanaka blinked up at him innocently. "Like a sleepover?" 

His cheeks brightened but the alcohol gave him a confidence he rarely had when it came to romantic interests, and Tanaka was definitely a romantic interest of his. They just didn't know it yet. 

"Sure. Or" he slurred the 'r' as he continued to rub the back of their head. "Like a _sleepover_." 

He rolled his eyes mentally at himself. There were better ways to go about this but he wasn't himself when he was drunk. Clearly. If he was sober he'd work his way up to innuendos and teasing. Drunk self was cheesy and ridiculous and- okay so maybe sober and drunk self wasn't too different from each other. Still. This was not how he imagined broaching this. 

Tanaka stepped back, nearly tripping over their feet as they backed away. He'd think they were rejecting him but they waved their hand out for him and he grasped it. It took two tries but he grasped it and held tightly as they both staggered toward his door. Tanaka slumped against his door and he ended up falling against them as he fumbled for his keys. 

The new position was far more intimate, way more sexual, than the last one and it wasn't helping his struggle. Tanaka laughed at him the whole time, the sound vibrating against him where they touched, and when he held his keys, finally, they had to grasp his wrist with both of their hands to steady him enough to slot it into the keyhole. They tumbled into his apartment, holding each other as he closed the door. Spinning, accidentally smacking Tanaka's head against the door, he pushed them against the door and leaned in. 

Their chin tilted up as he drew in close but just as their lips were about to touch Tanaka whispered "Please don't regret this." 

Leaning back so he could see their face he felt himself sobering up as their words sunk in. Shaking his head he leaned in again. Kissing their cheek, he said "No-" a kiss to the corner of their lips "I would never-" a chaste press of his lips against their "Regret you."


	79. KonoKai + Hammer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

With a groan and a grunt, Konoha slid into bed. He still had his jeans on and really should take them off as he'll suffer for it later, but he honestly couldn't be bothered. He was lucky he'd had enough energy left after slinking through his door to remove his shoes and shuck off his jacket. Both laid strewn carelessly where they'd landed but he didn't care. He lived alone, he had no one to worry about but himself. Taking a deep, long breath he sighed it put as he wiggled into the mattress, sinking into his bed as much as he physically could. It was bliss after a long night. He loves bartending, he really does, but fuck does the hours suck sometimes. Which is why he'd splurged on the sun blocking curtains and thanked the god’s no one lived next door in the place near his bedroom window. 

The other side was a sweet old man who talked too much but always shared his booze and food so even if he was loud, Konoha wouldn't think of complaining. Not to mention the old man has zero filter when he spoke and was a never-ending well of hilarious, blunt stories that always put him in a good mood before work. 

He was in the last moments before sleep set in when it happened. 

Tack. Tack. TACK. 

His exhausted eyes shot open to glare angrily at his window. He nearly questioned his sanity overhearing the noise until it happened again. Growling he grasped his pillow, slamming it over his head a little too hard. It did nothing to block out the sound though. When he counted up to ten collections of the bullshit noise he stumbled from his bed, tripping and cursing as he stomped to his window. Tossing the curtain over his head he shoved the window up, stuck his upper half out of it, the sill digging almost painfully into his palms as he began to shout. 

"WHAT the FUCK-" his words died on his tongue as he stared at a shirtless, beautiful, blushing even through the dark tone of their skin, man. They held a hammer in their hand, ready to pound another nail into the post they were installing. Peeling his eyes from their chest - cus he certainly hadn't been staring at their face - even with how gorgeous they looked, to stare at the post. At the top of it was a birdhouse and the situation clicked. Whoever they were, they were on the roof, nailing a birdhouse to the large branch that hung over the neighboring house's roof. 

"So..." he grinned as he glanced back at them, making sure to look at their face this time. "You're hot and like animals huh?" 

Their blush grew deeper and he snorted as he closed his window, leaving the sexy man to continue what they were doing, even if it disturbed his sleep.


	80. TsukiKuni + Quill (NSFW ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Waking to the soft sounds of movement and scratching, Kunimi sighed, stretched, and rolled toward the sound as his eyes squinted open. The room was awash in darkness aside from the little desk across the room. A candlelit the small area with a yellow-orange glow, illuminating the bare back of the man hunched over a small pile of papers. Rubbing his eyes he blinked them open wider as he slides up the plush pillows he laid on. 

Tsukishima heard him, their head tilting toward him, but they continued to look down at what they were working on. 

"I woke you" they stated, voice tired. 

He hummed and they apologized but didn't slow the dip of their quill in ink nor did it alter the flow of their words as they scratched into the papers. He watched silently as they blew on the ink to make it dry quicker, tsking when it didn't work fast enough for them so they lifted it and waved the page in the air. 

"What are you working on?" 

It was none of his business. He was nothing but a bedwarmer for the King, but he asked anyway. If they chose to tell him fine. If not, it was no skin off his back. 

They finally pause, glancing over their shoulder toward him before slowly lowering the page back to the desk. They stared at each other for a long moment, the flicker of the candle reflecting in the glasses that slid down the bridge of their nose. They replaced them where they preferred them, higher up, and cleared their throat. Rising from the chair they strode back to the bed. 

He took the moment to stare at their nude body, on display for only him, for tonight anyway, and sat up more. The sheets fell away to reveal himself to them and he smirked at how their eyes roamed over him too as they slid back into bed. 

"It's a proposal," they muttered as they pushed him down into the bed, covering his body with theirs. 

He felt his heart skip a beat and he swallowed against the jealousy that rose in his throat. He had no right to be jealous. No right to them. 

"Oh?" he found himself replying, the words bland and emotionless. 

"It means nothing" their words were reassuring, but the tone of their voice reflected his. 

"This means nothing too," he remarked. 

They gripped his wrists and spread his arms above his head as their face descended. "Do you want it to mean something?" 

"Do you?" he bit out bluntly. 

Their lips twitched but they said nothing more as they claimed his lips in a bruising kiss.


	81. KuroTsuki + Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Where are you taking me?" 

"Patience is a virtue y’know." 

"One I do not possess while blindfolded." 

"Don't you trust me?" 

"No." 

It was a lie, they both knew it. He trusted Kuroo completely, a fact that was shocking the first time he realized it. But that didn't mean that he was okay with being led to an unknown location, blinded by the blindfold tied around his eyes. 

"You wound me Tsukki." 

"Uh-huh." 

"Right to my soul." 

"Mhm," he rolled his eyes even though they could see it, knowing full well they weren't wounded at all. Their voice was amused if anything. 

His fingers itched to reach up and yank the thing off his eyes, but a small part, just a teeny part, of him was thrilled with the idea of a surprise. Gripping into the leather of their jacket tighter he repeated his question. With a snort and probably a shake of their head, Kuroo pulled him in front of them. Their arms wrapped around him and they stumbled forward awkwardly. 

"You make me run into anything and I'll hurt you." 

"Can’t you just let me do something nice for you?" 

A pang of guilt washed through him but they nudged their nose against his cheek as they whispered that they were just teasing. Huffing he stopped talking, let them guide him to wherever in silence. He could smell the familiar smells of the museum he worked in and he quirked a brow. It was well past closing so unless they were breaking and entering, Kuroo pulled a favor to get access. His lips opened but he snapped them shut, cutting off his own words before he spoke them. 

Kuroo let out a small laugh and he flushed, knowing they could tell he was getting restless. Kuroo promised they were close, and they were. Ahead of them, they could see the little setup they'd done earlier. Food from Tsukki's favorite take out place and a small cake was laid out over a blanket. Surrounding the makeshift picnic was Tsukki's favorite fossil exhibit. Inside their jacket pocket, the box with a simple silver band felt heavy.


	82. MiyaKita + Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Kita softly padded down the hall, his sock-clad feet hiding his steps as he drew closer to the noise that woke him. Peeking around the corner he raised a brow but remained otherwise silent as he watched the twins argue. The smell of whatever Osamu was making made his stomach growl. The mess on the table was no doubt from Atsumu, two small, wrapped packages were surrounded by pieces of wrapping paper, a pair of scissors, and wads of rolled up tape. Glancing between the two he yawned, only half listening to them hash out which one did the better job. 

Osamu went on about how they made the perfect breakfast and would surprise him in bed with it while Atsumu went on about how they found the best gifts; two things he'd been looking for, for weeks. Hearing both sides, especially the promise of food and gifts, he walked to the table and sat down, a gentle smile lifting the corners of his lips. Neither one of his boyfriends noticed his appearance but he didn't mind. It gave him longer to wake up and it was the perfect opportunity to steal Atsumu's tea. It was a little colder than he liked but the sweet apple and honey flavor was blissful as it coated his tastebuds. 

Humming he stole the half-eaten piece of toast from Osamu's plate, munching on it slowly as he waited for them to notice him. Usually, he'd make himself noticed, stepping between them to grab his own cup of tea or clearing his throat, but today was different. Today he'd let them be themselves a little while longer. 

It took longer than he expected, nibbling around the crust and finishing off the tea before Osamu turned toward him with a tray in their hands. With a straight face he set down the crust on the plate he'd stolen it from, held out his hands, wiggling his fingers for effect, and took the tray from them. 

Atsumu choked on a laugh but blushed as they realized they also hadn't noticed him sitting there. Gently smiling down at his breakfast he sipped the steaming tea and dug in without a word. 

"H-happy anniversary!" Atsumu managed through a snicker, slipping into the chair next to him and pushing the gifts his way. 

"Happy anniversary," Osamu chimed in as they too sat down at the table. 

"I said it first," Atsumu teased, their lips curled up in a shit-eating grin. 

He cleared his throat to gain their attention before they went into another round of bickering. When both sets of eyes were on him he gave them a wide smile, speaking softly over the lip of the teacup. "Happy anniversary. I love you." 

It had the desired effect. Both went silent, their cheeks reddening in unison.


	83. TsukiKuni + Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Kunimi stared at the profile up on his screen with unblinking eyes. His textbook and notes were spread open around him but they were long forgotten the moment he recognized the image in the profile picture. Tapping his pen against the page, unknowingly leaving dots and streaks of ink as he hit it with the writing end, he sighed. Anyone looking at him would think he was just a normal college kid intensely studying like every other student there preparing for exams, but he truly wasn't. He was passing his classes just fine, could be better, could be worse, but whatever. The truth was the only reason he was at the library was because his roommate was hooking up with their best friend’s girl, and the best friend at the same time, and traded having the room for buying his meals for a week. And oh was he going to make them regret that deal. 

He should be studying but the materials and his headphones were more so a way to keep anyone from bugging him. He wanted to procrastinate, even if just for a little while, and boy did he find a way to do just that. 

Scrolling down the playlist made by the creator he picked a video. Sitting back he adjusted his headphones as the video loaded. An image of the familiar dorm rooms popped up and the blonde holding the guitar went straight into playing. He snrked at that as it was so like them. Straight to the point. No introduction or 'please like and subscribe' peppy pleas needed. They let their content speak for itself and he appreciated that about as much as he appreciated the obvious talent they had. Within seconds his head bobbed to the tune, and he hummed along under his breath. 

His eyes flicked from the video to the blond sitting across the table from him and he wondered what they were doing. Were they editing another video for their youtube page, or actually studying?


	84. UshiOi + Flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Ugh!" gripping the volleyball tightly in his hands Oikawa envisioned himself smacking it as hard as he possibly could into the back of the dumbasses head. 

"What did you do now?" 

Scoffing he dug his blunt nails into the volleyball’s surface. 

"What makes you say that?" 

"You always start shit." 

His attention shot from Ushijima to Iwaizumi. His best friend seemed completely unbothered by his glare, dragging another gulp of water from their water bottle as they watched the others warm up. 

"I do not!" 

"You're delusional as well as in denial today then? Good to know." 

"Iwachan!" 

"Trashykawa!" they mimicked his whine as they grinned at him. 

Pouting he went to cross his arms over his chest, forgetting completely that he held a volleyball, and fumbled to catch it before it fell. He failed and the ball bounced then rolled away. Iwaizumi broke into a wheezing laugh, bending to touch their knees as they called him a dumbass. His cheeks were warming and he fought like hell to ward off the blush. It failed as soon as his eyes glanced toward where Shiratorizawa was. 

Most weren't looking his way, not that most of them mattered to him anyway. But among those who _were_ looking at him was, of course, the bane of his existence. He forces his grimace to turn into a glare just as Matsukawa walked up to his side. __

_ _They bumped his shoulder with theirs as they snickered. "Well, aren't we flirty today." _ _

_ _Sputtering he choked on air, trying, and nearly failing when Matsukawa smacked his back, to keep his glare on his enemy. He would NOT be the one to break eye contact first. Absolutely not. "I am NOT-" he cleared his throat, smacking the back of his hand into Matsukawa's stomach when they tried to argue "_Flirting_!" he bit the word out bitterly. ___ _

_ _ _ _"Y'sure _he's_ not flirting with _you_?" _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _A small noise suspiciously close to a yelp escaped as he jerked his attention to his left. Looking over Iwaizumi's still wheezing form, he blinked, unsure when Watari had joined the group. They weren't looking at him, they were looking across the court toward the other team, to where Ushijima still stared, and he found himself at a loss for words for once._ _ _ _


	85. KamaSaya + Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> This prompt is based around my Monsters/Hunters AU found [ HERE ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472165)

He was nothing but a memory now. A nostalgic thought in the back of their mind. Not to say he didn't matter to them or that they didn't care about him, at least he hoped they still cared. They shared too much together for him to believe that they didn't care. 

Taking another long swig of his beer, Kamasaki looked past the busy-body bartender to the framed picture on the wall, hanging just above the shelf of whiskeys. 

Moniwa was gone. Has been for years and their smiling face in the picture still caused pangs of grief to stab through his heart. He can't remember the two hunters to Moniwa's side but he's pretty sure they died soon before or the same night as they had. 

He was in the middle, his arms around Moniwa and Sasaya's shoulders. They all smiled. Sasaya’s was smaller, less enthusiastic than everyone else's, but it was still there and he knew it was genuine. And it was something he hasn't seen in years. 

He's not sure where Sasaya is now. They left the guild long enough ago that he lost track of keeping up with their whereabouts. He still thought of them more than he probably should. They were, and always will be, more than a simple memory to him. He just wished they felt the same. He knew they didn't, it was a fact. The last thing they'd said to him was that they would do everything in their power to forget him. It was said with such conviction and stubbornness he didn't doubt a word of it. 

He was nothing but a memory, he hated it, he wanted it to be otherwise, but he could accept it after everything he's done.


	86. KinKage + Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Another one!?" 

Looking up from the movie he was watching, Kindaichi followed his roommate’s gaze until it landed on the vase. His cheeks bloomed into a blush that almost gave the roses in the vase a run for their money. Shoveling another mouthful of cereal into his mouth he ignored the dribble of milk rolling down his chin. 

"How many bouquets is that now?" 

He shrugged, pretending ignorance even though he knew exactly how many it's been. Seven. He's received seven bouquets of flowers in as many months. He doesn't know who they're from and he'd assumed they were delivered to the wrong apartment when the first one had shown up. But a quick check to the card that came with them had his full name written out in oddly familiar writing. He then went on to think of it as some kind of stupid joke. But they kept showing up and the newest one, the roses, came with a new addition to the note. 

His eyes flicked to the keychain and ticket sitting on the coffee table in front of him. His roommate continued to comment on the flowers behind him, grumbling about their allergies and the waste and such. But he couldn't focus on what they were saying. Not when they keychain was a mini Jersey with Kageyama's Jersey number on it and the ticket was to none other than Kageyama's upcoming game. They'd been taped to the card along with an additional message about meeting up after the game. It was out of nowhere and he was sure it was a joke. He shouldn't go. He really shouldn't. After all, it was _Kageyama!_

"So why did I book the day off?" he asked himself in a whisper.


	87. UshiIwa + Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

How did they get here? 

That question has been running through Iwaizumi's mind since the first brush against his cheek earlier that evening. He'd been confused over the sensation, had turned his head toward it in search of what caused it. Before he realized it was Ushijima's lips his brain had come up with a few ideas in rapid succession. A bug was a first thought, or one of his hairs tickling him - though that made no sense since he'd just clipped it short the other day. He'd even thought that maybe it was Ushijima's finger brushing away something on his face. 

They were sitting close, extremely close, due to the small size of his couch. No matter what they did their thighs pressed together and their knees bumped so it wasn't too far off the mark to assume it was just one friend brushing something off another friend's face with their fingers. Except Ushijima's hands had been nowhere near his face when he'd faced them. 

He felt one of them slide up the back of his neck slowly, almost hesitantly. The other he could see gripped into a tight fist in their lap. His eyes met theirs and he found a rare uncertainty there. Their eyes stared into his so hard he felt frozen. His body not cooperating with his brain at all as questions rolled over his tongue only to be blocked, held back by his closed lips. 

He remained like that as they leaned in again, their eye contact never wavering, even when their face became blurred, and he couldn't even manage the gasp that built up when their lips brushed his. You could hardly consider it a kiss. There was no pressure, no movement. It was just a brief, barely-there touch that hovered as they had waited for his reaction. 

How did they get here? 

He'd asked himself again as their fingers against his neck twitched. His chin tilted then, forcing their lips to touch more firmly. It was all he could manage at the moment, his mind still reeling at the sudden turn of events, his body fighting like hell to catch up. They didn't seem to mind his lack of reaction. Staring back at him as they brought their other hand up to cup his jaw, bringing his face up and slotting their mouths together as they finally took the last step of kissing him properly. 

It was apparently the key he'd needed, the break in the spell over him. His palms slipped up their chest as they turned and pushed him into the bottom of the couch. Their eyes closed within seconds of each other. Ushijima's weight lowered onto him and he moaned into the kiss, the sound softer than he'd expected. 

Later, he'll ask himself again, when he's laying in bed with his head against their bare chest, them snoring softly in his ear as they sleep; How did we get here?


	88. IwaBoKuroDai + Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Letting the door close softly behind him, Iwaizumi strained his ears to listen for any signs that someone was home. Everyone's shoes were there so the others must be somewhere. 

"Hello?" his voice bounced back at him with no reply and he hummed, a small bite of worry working its way through him as he hung up his keys. Making sure to lock the door before he ventured through the house he peered into the rooms he passed. Halfway through the hall, his ears picked up the muffled sound of a TV and he followed it to the bedroom at the far end. The door was closed and he debated on knocking. His hand hovered over the wood of the door and he chewed on his bottom lip as he sorted through his thoughts. 

He was still new to this whole relationship and he's not entirely sure yet what his role was in it. Where he fits into it all. They've reassured him time and time again, encouraging him slowly to become more comfortable and involved. But... It's hard. It's complicated and the last thing he wanted to do was mess up somehow. He was so afraid of making someone else uncomfortable or making them feel the way he does sometimes that he actually begins to forget his own feelings, focusing more on how the others might be feeling. He should be talking about it to them, he knows he should be, he just didn’t know where to start, how to broach the subject without making anyone feel guilty or sad. 

Swallowing his insecurities he lightly rapped on the door with his knuckles. The gentle "come in" sent his heart straight into his throat as he turned the knob. The door creaked as he pushed it open to reveal Bokuto in between Kuroo and Daichi. Instantly, he zoned in on the red, swollen eyes and sniffling Bokuto was doing. 

Forgetting himself for just a moment, he blurted "Who the _fuck_ hurt you?" in a tone that even he didn't recognize as himself. 

Everyone's eyes were on him, wide in surprise and Bokuto's mouth hung open. Seconds passed. You could hear a pin drop and the tension was damn near suffocating. 

Daichi broke it first, a choked laugh turning into a snort, which set Kuroo off. They both continued to stare at him but their faces crumbled as their resolve broke. Soon enough his face was beet red and the two were leaning against Bokuto as they cackled. 

"W-What!?" he managed through a shaky, unsure voice. His eyes met Bokuto's just as they regained control. Their tear-stained face lit up as they grinned at him. 

"That was hot." 

Kuroo wheezed and Daichi snorted again as they grabbed a pillow and used it to cover their face. His cheeks grew hotter as the blush got more intense. 

"Th-thank you?" 

"No... oh my god," Kuroo coughed and hacked as they fought to breathe, their hand smacking their chest as they panted. "No one h-hurt him." 

"Then why the hell is he crying?" 

"We're watching the Fox and the Hound." 

"Okay?" he glanced at the TV as if it would give him a straight answer to what was happening. 

"And she just left him there!" Bo exclaimed, their voice watery. 

Still not fully understanding he shook his head but grinned at the trio. 

"I've never seen it so I have no idea what you're talking about..." 

That bit of information set off a chorus of 'how could you have not seen it!?'s' and the next thing he knew, he was pulling into bed and his back was leaning against Bokuto's chest. 

Daichi calmed down and laid their head in his lap, curling up and muttering something about a nap. 

Kuroo tangled their legs together and restarted the movie before cuddling in close. 

All his insecurities melted away as the movie started. He still needed to talk it out with them, to make them aware of how he felt sometimes, but for now... For now, this is was all he needed.


	89. IwaDai + Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Daichi stared at the sock tied around the handle of his front door and wondered how he'd gotten stuck with someone like his roommate. He sighed when their neighbor opened the door, trash in hand. They greeted each other and she glanced at the door. It was impossible to ignore the neon color of the sock, which is probably why his idiot roommate had chosen it in the first place. 

God he hated him. He needed to move out. He can't keep doing this. 

Pulling out his phone he ignored the giggles his neighbor was trying to muffle. Shooting the jackass a text stating, once again, that if they wanted to bring their girlfriend over to just let him know. He debated on what to do as he started to pocket his phone again but pulled it back out when it chimed. Smiling, he opened the text from his coworker. 

They asked if he was busy and he replied a cryptic 'not as busy as my roommate.' It was a tongue in cheek response that he knew Iwaizumi would understand. They sent him a wheezing laugh gif and asked if he wanted to be rescued. After confirming that yes, yes he did, he gave the neon sock one last glance. 

With a shake of his head, he turned the way he'd just come from and went downstairs to meet Iwaizumi. He thankfully didn't have long to wait. He'd barely begun to wish he'd went inside and grabbed a sweater as they pulled up to the sidewalk. With long strides he walked to the car, pulled the door open, and slid inside the awaiting warmth. 

"Hey." 

"Thank you." 

"Haha anytime, Sawamura. Your roommates a real piece of work." 

"Heh, Yup," lolling his head to face them as he clicked his seatbelt on he asked, "You in search of one?" 

"You movin' out?" 

"Possibly." 

"I'm not but I know someone who is," they grinned at him "I can promise they're a pain in the ass but they at least text before bringing someone over." 

"Mmm, I'll think about it." 

They drove for a few minutes in silence. Leaning his head against the window he closed his eyes, listening to the soft melody of whatever was playing on the radio. After a while, Iwaizumi asked if there was anywhere he wanted to go. 

"Not really." 

"Wanna just drive around then?" 

"Is that okay?" 

"I don't mind. As long as you buy dinner." 

Chuckling he nodded. "I can do that."


	90. GoshiKin + Echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Kindaichi always heard them before he saw them. It started back when they were enemies, on separate teams hashing it out to become the best and win it all. He heard the power behind their plays before his eyes adjusted to seeing it. He always heard their laughs, their cheers, their voice as it changed from a fangirl chasing their hero into a mature, demanding force befitting a captain. 

Even when he was watching them online through a live stream of their team's game or in person when he was practically dragged to a game by his friends, he always heard them first. It got to a point where he recognized their voice more than he recognized the ones he'd grown up with. 

Whenever he heard it he began turning toward it no matter where he was. In a bar and they were giving an interview on TV. At home with family and his father was flipping through sports channels, a chance giggle from them catching his complete attention from the conversation he was trying to get out of with his mother. 

Then the few chances he's met them in person. They didn't remember him, not that he ever expected them to. Not that it mattered that they didn't. The point was, he remembered them and that was what he cared about. He hates admitting it but he cares that he remembers them. Because now... Now he wants to make them remember him, but not as some stupid kid from years ago. No. He wants them to remember him as the fan. As the person who sought them out every chance he got. As the one who knows their career and respects it and respects them. 

He wants them to remember the person they became a never-ending echo to.


	91. Platonic Oomimi + Aran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

With a frown, Aran tore his eyes away from the twins, who were arguing again over something unknown to him, and sipped at his water. 

Beside him, Oomimi watched the twins with their usual disapproving expression. He could never really tell if it was just their face or if they were actually 'grumpy', as Atsumu calls them. They caught him looking and they lifted the tray of fruit they were munching through in an offering. Smiling he nodded thanks and picked out a strawberry. Biting into the bittersweet treat he leaned back in the chair he was lounging in. He and Oomimi sat together in the shade while their old teammates roamed and chatted away excitedly. 

It was in all, a perfect day for a reunion and an even better day for a picnic. It was thrown together at the last minute but it had worked. They were all in the same area, for once, and once they'd realized it they'd all reached out to each other and planned it. 

It was an absolute mess until Kita chimed in. It still amuses him that even after so long, Kita was still able to 'captain' them all into a cohesive group. 

Noticing that Oomimi's drink was empty he leaned over and dug through the cooler next to him, offering them one of the last cans of peach iced tea. He was gifted with a rare twitch of their lips into what he guessed was the closest thing to a smile anyone could get from them and his own lips widened. He was further surprised when they struck up a conversation as, usually, someone had to pull them into one. 

Turning in his chair as much as it would allow, he balanced his water on his knee, giving them his full attention as they discussed what they've been up and what was new in their lives. It was a comfortable, easy conversation that made him feel as if little to no time had passed. 

It was just as perfect as the day until Atsumu ran up and began searching for the can of peach iced tea. Oomimi wrapped both hands around the can, hiding it from view, and Aran had to hide his smile by taking a large swig of water. They listened quietly to Atsumu's grumblings, sharing an amusing, secret moment.


	92. HanaIwa + Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

He could feel the chill seeping through the glass as he leaned in close. Outside, the storm was beginning to pick up, it's rage slowly building over time. 

Sipping at his drink slowly he watched as the rain beating against the window turned from splatters to streaks. It blurred his view of the outside but he could see the city lights well enough that it reminded him of abstract stars. It was beautiful. 

He loved the rain. Loved storms of all kinds really. It was nature’s art. It was striking to the eyes, and it was a unique beat every time. The sound of shuffling perked his ears and he listened for more as he continued to watch the rain. A flash lit the sky and cast a glow through the room. 

Behind him, Iwaizumi sighed as they watched him through the darkness of the room, bunching a pillow up under their chin. They didn't bother him, not wanting to disturb Hanamaki. 

Finishing off his drink, Hanamaki set the mug on the sill, lifting his finger to drag through the moisture on the window, draw various shapes against the glass. Another flash was followed by a rumbling and he smiled. He wished he could watch it all night but he needed to be up ridiculously early and it was late. Later than he should have stayed awake. 

Wiping his wet, cold finger on his pajama pants he stepped away from the chill of the night that lingered around the window, stepping back toward the bed until his legs bumped the mattress. Only then did he look away from the beauty of the now dangerously raging storm to crawl into bed. 

Iwaizumi rolled onto their back and lifted the blankets for him and raised their arm in invitation. Relaxing against them he tucked his head into their shoulder, sighing contentedly. Iwaizumi's fingers slid through the short strands of his hair and he felt his eyes drooping. The sound of the rain was muffled but it was loud enough that it mixed with the sounds of their even breathing. The music the rain made, so beautiful and lyrical, lulled him, and the vision of the rain filled his dreams as it was the last thing he saw before falling asleep.


	93. UshiKita + Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"If you do this," Kita carefully ripped the bottom of his cupcake and pressed it into the frosting to create a cupcake sandwich. "You can have frosting in every bite." He held it up to show Ushijima the proof of his statement. 

They hummed, nodding their approval as they did the same. The barest hint of a smile crossed their lips as they looked at their handiwork, the innocence of it made his stomach twist into knots as his heartbeat began to pound harder. 

Turning from them to look at the ground he slowly chewed on his treat, letting the angle of his head cover the flush glowing across his cheeks.


	94. AsaMoni + Roulette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> I based this loosely on a definition I found on urban dictionary basically saying; Every day, for split-second moments, you're unaware of close encounters. One will catch up to you eventually, but you never know which one.

The first time he and Asahi crossed paths after high school, Moniwa didn't even recognize them. Granted, both were bundled up in scarves and thick woolen hats with large, warm jackets due to the bitter winter weather they'd been having; but still, he should have recognized their eyes. That had always been what his eyes went to first every time he'd seen them previously after all. 

He'd dropped a bag he'd been struggling to carry, his fault as he'd forgotten his gloves before venturing out for groceries, and Asahi - the stranger at the time - bent to pick up the fallen items for him. Thank yous and a shy nod were exchanged and he'd gone on his way, unknown to him that Asahi was watching him cross the road. 

A second meeting happened just two days after, once again passing his notice. That day he'd consumed far too much coffee than recommended by any health professional and his fingers trembled as if cold. He'd been on his tiptoes, trying to reach a book on a higher shelf without bothering the clearly overworked and underpaid librarian when a shadow fell over the stacks. A warmth pressed to his back and a hand appeared in his sights before they brushed the tips of his fingers, pulling down the book and handing it to him. Gratefully he bowed and thanked the kind stranger before turning and walking back to his growing pile of mess in the nearby corner. Asahi watched him walk away, a soft smile tugging at their lips and a flush across their cheeks as they rubbed the area their hand had touched his. 

There was a third, a fourth, and a fifth chanced meeting after that but he doesn't remember them though Asahi does. 

It was during exam week and his mind was a blur all the way until the sixth time which he, unfortunately, remembers too clearly even if he was still, somehow, utterly clueless as to who it was he was with. With little sleep and too much caffeine, his head too full of information that he questioned as useful, Moniwa had a breakdown. He'd thought he was alone. No one was in the dorm lounge that early unless they stumbled in for coffee, still too drunk from the previous night to notice him studying there. So when he felt the pinpricks of heat behind his eyes as his vision blurred he didn't fight it. All the exhaustion fell out and he sat there sobbing, uncaring that his tears were blurring his barely readable notes. He wasn't loud but he made enough noise to cancel out the footsteps that drew close. A jacket, warm with body heat and filled with a pleasant, earthy scent, was settled over his shoulders. He was too tired to jump, too overwhelmed to feel embarrassed, and eyes too heavy to look at who was there. The stranger spoke calming words he can't recall but he remembers the tone that lulled him to sleep. He awoke feeling like shit but at least rested to his roommate shaking him awake. Later, he found a note scribbled in the corner of his notebook reminding him that sleep and mental health were more important than studies sometimes. He couldn't help the snort he'd released, a noise that got him scolding looks from his professor. 

The seventh, and most important time, didn't happen until weeks later. It was different this time though. Instead of it being Asahi to run into him it was the other way around. He was walking through a patch of grass outside the fine arts building, nose in his book and mind distracted when he stepped on something. A soft crack made him jump, his book dropping from his hand into someone's lap. Squeaking, Moniwa apologized and knelt to grab his book, apologies forming on his lips when his eyes became distracted by the sketches the person had been working on. 

"Woah, those are beautiful!" he exclaimed louder than he meant to, instantly grimacing and blushing deeply as his eyes rose to meet the strangers. He found himself blinking in disbelief as he recognized them. 

Asahi smiled brightly at him as they too blushed over Moniwa's praise. Feeling a little brave, though their voice shook and stuttered a bit, Asahi replied, "Yeah, very beautiful." without breaking eye contact.


	95. EnnoFuta + Movie Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Ennoshita was nervous. Not only was this his first date, but it was also his first date with Futakuchi; someone he grudgingly admits, at least to himself, that he greatly admires. 

Their ambitious drive was what caught his attention first - no. That's a lie. Their attitude was what he first noticed. Back in high school, he wanted to strangle the fucker. But then they were captains together, they were forced into spending time together which morphed into semi-reluctant exchanging of contact information and... 

Not important. The lead up isn't important to the current issue at hand. 

Ennoshita was nervous, that was the issue and he wasn't sure how to reduce the anxiety that grew as the lineup got shorter. His palms were growing sweatier, to the point that there was no way Futakuchi won't notice. With a glance at their entwined fingers, he swallowed against the sudden dryness in his mouth. Another person paid for their tickets and left the line, the line shifted, they drew closer and his forehead grew tacky with moisture. 

Needing a distraction he forced a smile and turned to Futakuchi, his mouth opening to say something, anything, only for his eyes to catch the unamused, possibly annoyed glare he was getting. His smile faltered and his voice died on his tongue. Thankfully, he didn't need to say anything, Futakuchi beat him to it. 

"What's your fucking issue?" 

Assuming they were annoyed at what his brain was already calling him out for, Ennoshita rubbed his free hand against the back of his neck as he breathed out an airy, lifeless chuckle. There was no point in trying to play it off, they always knew when he lying and this had been a stupid idea from the start. There was no way to hide what movie he'd brought them here for either, the 'screening tonight only!' posters were everywhere and it was late enough no other movies were listed on the ticket screen. He'd hoped they wouldn't mind, it was an old movie, sure, but a classic - and who doesn't like classics? - even if it was a sappy romantic one... Yeah, it was stupid. And cliche. Especially for a first date. What the hell was he thinking!? 

"Oi!" 

Blinking, he jumped a bit as his hand was tugged on. Looking back at them from the corner of his eye he sighed through his nose, an apology slipping past his lips softly. They cut him off though, their snort and quirk of their lips causing him to raise a brow in confusion. 

"I didn't mean the movie, I meant your hands." They held up the hand they were holding and he winced as he noticed his skin gleam a bit in the light. 

"Gross... Sorry... Wait," meeting their now amused gaze he asked, "You don't mind the movie choice?" 

"Why the fuck would I?" 

"It's... Sappy. Romantic. Lovey-dovey." He rolled his hand as he listed off his explanation. 

Futakuchi nodded with each one and cut him off again with an "And? So what? It's a date ain't it? Aren't we supposed to be sappy and shit?" 

"I... Yes?" 

Futakuchi stepped into his space, their chests bumping and oh god did Ennoshita pray they couldn't hear the way their closeness made his heart pound in his chest. He could feel the heat rising on his face though, could see the smirk growing on their lips as their face closed in. Swallowing audibly Ennoshita didn't know how to react so he just stared, wide-eyed, and somehow more nervous than before as they got so close their breaths mingled. 

"Hey, crow?" 

"Y-yes?" 

"Buy me some sour gummies?" A laugh, loud and obnoxious sounding, fell past his lips. 

Futakuchi backed off and tugged him forward as the line grew smaller again. Their lips were pulled up in a wide, genuine smile as he fought to control the laughter bubbling out of him. Somehow he managed to wheeze out a promise to buy them the candy. People stared and he should have felt more embarrassed, more nervous because of it. But all he felt now was giddy happiness.


	96. KinKuniKage + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> The next several drabbles are going to be 'dialogue only'. Not all are clear who's talking, it's meant to be that way so you can choose. It goes from fluffy to angsty, just a warning!

"Is that Tobio's shirt?" 

"Mhm."-"Those his pants?" 

"Uh, yeah." 

"Morning babe." 

"..." 

"Morning, nudist." 

"I'm not a nudist. You guys stole my clothes." 

"Stop bringing comfy clothes when you sleep over then." 

"I wouldn't be comfy then." 

"That's your problem."


	97. KinKuni + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"You look cute in that sweater." 

"R-really?" 

"Mhm." 

"Thanks!" 

"Wanna know what you would look even cuter in?" 

"Sure? What?" 

"Nothing." 

"Huh?" 

"Think on it for a minute."-"I can wait." 

"..." 

"..." 

"...Oh!" 

"There it is."


	98. KinKage + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"What more do you want from me?" 

"What?" 

"I apologized. I've changed since then. You said we're friends now. It's been years and you said you forgive me-" 

"I have." 

"Then what more do you want?" 

"... You really wanna know?" 

"Yes." 

"I want you,"-"As more than a 'friend'." 

"Okay." 

"Wh... Okay? That's your response to a confession?" 

"Yes?" 

"Seriously?" 

"What?" 

"You're impossible." 

"But you still like me." 

"Unfortunately." 

"What about you?" 

"What about me?" 

"Oh my god. I hate you."


	99. KuniKage + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"That's distracting." 

"What is?" 

"Your face." 

"My... face?" 

"Yes." 

"..."-"I don't know how to respond to that." 

"You could stop it." 

"I can't stop my face." 

"You can stop looking at me."

"But I like looking at you." 

"... stop distracting me!"


	100. ToraKen + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"You're so different when we're alone." 

"What d'you mean?" 

"You're quiet. Not as annoying or loud. It's... nice." 

"Did you just compliment me?" 

"... Nope." 

"You did!" 

"I didn't." 

"I always knew you liked me!" 

"No! Get off!" 

"Accept my affection!" 

"No!"


	101. MatsuSemi + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Heading to practice?" 

"Yeah. I'll be back in a few hours." 

"'Kay. Bye, I love you." 

"Gross." 

"You love me too." 

"Denied." 

"Pfff, accept it babycakes." 

"Don't ever call me that." 

"You're stuck with me lambchop." 

"Die." 

"Love you too snookums!"


	102. UshiSuga + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"It's not fair." 

"What is not fair?" 

"You." 

"I do not understand." 

"You're so hot. It's annoying." 

"I apologize... I do not feel feverish,"-"Perhaps my face is red due to my run." 

"Pff." 

"If you feel cold you should put more clothes on." 

"So romantic too."


	103. OiDai + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Hurry up!" 

"I'm trying!" 

"How hard is it to press a button!?" 

"D'you wanna do it!? Then stop yelling at me!" 

"Gah, finally!"-"Oh my god. Where the hell did that rain come from?" 

"The sky." 

"Haha, smartass." 

"Says the one who decided stargazing tonight was a good idea." 

"I don't control the weather, Sawamura!" 

"No."-"But you did forget to check the weather before we left." 

"I'm cold, miserable, and wet. Isn't that punishment enough?" 

"Mmm, not yet."-"C'mere." 

"In the car?" 

"Why not? It'll warm us up." 

"How kinky, Sawamura." 

"Shut up or I'll go solo." 

"Do not make a Star Wars joke."


	104. UshiSuga + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

“Why are you so afraid to love me?” 

“I am not afraid.” 

“I think you are. You just refuse to admit it because you think it makes you look weak.” 

“I am not weak.” 

“I never said you were.” 

“I am not afraid.” 

“Then what are you?” 

"... Nervous."-"I am not good with feelings and I am not always good at expressing how I feel." 

"So... you're nervous about messing up with me?" 

"Yes." 

"So you do love me." 

"Yes." 

"Then just say it. Everything else, we can work out. Together."-"Okay?" 

"Mm..." 

"Toshi."-"Say it." 

"... I... Love you..." 

"I love you too."


	105. UshiOi + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"You're ridiculous." 

"..." 

"And annoying." 

"..." 

"You're also denser than, Kageyama." 

"That is mean, Oikawa." 

"But it's true." 

"..." 

"You're also ridiculously, annoyingly, and stupidly good looking." 

"Thank you." 

"That's not a proper response! Ugh!"


	106. MatsuKuroDai + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"What..." 

"Oh hey, baby!" 

"You're home early sweetcheeks." 

"I... Do I wanna know?" 

"We're making bubble beards!" 

"I... I see that." 

"You want one?" 

"No thanks. You guys... You guys just keep being yourselves." 

"... Dai. My love. C'mere." 

"Don't you dare."


	107. MatsuKuro + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"You okay?" 

"Mhm." 

"... You sure?" 

"Mhm." 

"Kuroo..." 

"I'm fine. Just tired." 

"C'mere." 

"Issei..." 

"Just c'mere." 

"... Okay..." 

"Better?" 

"Yeah,"-"Thank you." 

"Anytime love." 

"I'm... I'm not okay. I lied." 

"I know. It's okay. Just relax." 

"Okay..."


	108. MatsuDai + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Hey, sweetcheeks?" 

"Hmm?" 

"What do you think your future husband is doing right now?" 

"... What?" 

"Just answer." 

"Uh, I don't know?" 

"He's looking at the most beautiful man he's ever seen." 

"... Is that... Did you just... What?" 

"It's a ring, and yes I did."


	109. KuroDai + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"I'm hungry." 

"So go get food." 

"I'm sleepy though." 

"So sleep." 

"But I'm hungry." 

"..." 

"..."-"Do you want me to cook for you?" 

"That would be amazing." 

"You're adorable." 

"No, I'm hungry." 

"Nice to meet you hungry."-"Okay. Okay! I'm going!"


	110. BokuYachi + Fluff (Mob AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"I wouldn't threaten me if I was you." 

"It's not a threat it's a promise." 

"Heh, still." 

"Wh-what're you g-going to do ab-about it?" 

"Me? Nothing." 

"Wha?" 

"My fiance, however, she's a lot tougher than she looks." 

"B-but I'm yo-your f-fiance." 

"I know."


	111. HanaMichi + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Morning." 

"Hey-ah!" 

"Did I tickle-" 

"No!" 

"... Ha! I found a sensitive spot didn't I?" 

"N-no! Ahah!" 

"I totally did!" 

"No-ho! Stahp! Hehe!" 

"You're so cute when you giggle though!" 

"Naha-no!" 

"... oh my god." 

"..." 

"Did you just snort?" 

"No!" 

"Heh. Cute."


	112. OiYama + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"You're staring..." 

"I am." 

"... Why?" 

"You really are beautiful. I didn't notice how much at first, but now I do."-"Huh, even your blushing doesn't distract from it. Interesting." 

"Wh-what!?" 

"Shh. We're in a library Yama-chan. No need to shout."


	113. IwaDai + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"I'll fight the whole damn world for you." 

"Sure you will." 

"'N I don't care how cheesy that sounds." 

"It's pretty cheesy." 

"I'll fight 'em all." 

"You do that." 

"All for you." 

"Got it." 

"'m very drunk." 

"I can tell." 

"I like you." 

"Tell me tomorrow."


	114. UshiIwa + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"When are you gonna be home next?" 

"I will be flying home in a few weeks." 

"A few weeks huh?" 

"Yes." 

"Well... I'll be watching when not in class. You better kick some ass." 

"I will." 

"I know you will." 

"I miss you. I would fly back now if I had the time."-"I have to go. Bye." 

"Dumbass. Saying romantic things and hanging up before I can even respond. Fucking asshole... God, I love that idiot."


	115. KageSuga + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Uhm, Suga-san?" 

"Mm, what?" 

"Why are you angry with me?" 

"I'm not." 

"Then why are you tugging on my shirt?" 

"Cus you keep trying to leave." 

"I thought you were mad at me." 

"I'm trying to hug you!" 

"Oh. Okay." 

"You smell nice." 

"I just showered." 

"Oh, I know."


	116. AtsuHina + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"You don't have to stay awake with me." 

"Don't be-"-"Be silly. I wanna stay up!" 

"You keep yawning." 

"M-mm. Just breathing!" 

"Shouyou." 

"Breathing really-"-"Really weirdly that's all." 

"Uh-huh."-"Lay down at least." 

"On you?" 

"Heh, alright. Come here then."


	117. IwaOi + Fluff (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Iwa-Hajime... Hey!"-"Slow down!" 

"Don't wanna." 

"But-" 

"Shh." 

"Hey! W-" 

"Tooru." 

"Y-yeah?" 

"I haven't seen you in a month. I haven't touched you or kissed you, 'n all I want right now is to be inside you. So, less talking more fucking. Yeah?" 

"Fuck yeah."


	118. SakuAtsu + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"You're touching me." 

"I just showered." 

"..." 

"I scrubbed twice and used the stupid shampoo you bought me."-"My skin is still red from the scrubbie, see." 

"... Fine."-"But no more than this." 

"Can I at least-" 

"No."

"Pfff. Fine."-"... What happened to 'no more than this?’" 

"Shut up or I move."


	119. IwaMatsuHana + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Why is the kitchen covered in hundreds of rubber ducks?" 

"It's phase 1." 

"Phase 1..." 

"Issei's ordering more for phase 2." 

"... Okay. And you're?" 

"Doing the math to see how many ducks phase 2 needs." 

"Y'know what. I don't wanna know. Have fun."


	120. MatsuHana + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Matsukawa with a fabulous mess of grown out hair is a weakness of mine.

"I think you got all the knots by now." 

"I did. Sit still." 

"What're you doing?" 

"Braiding your hair." 

"Seriously?" 

"Yup. Saw a tutorial on Youtube this morning." 

"Sweet. Lemme know when you're done, gonna put a movie on." 

"Jurassic Park?" 

"Of course."


	121. IwaMatsu + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"We need to talk." 

"How ominous, Hajime,"-"Do tell." 

"Cut the shit. I'm being serious." 

"... Okay." 

"If you steal the blankets one more fucking time,"-"I'm not wearing socks to bed and putting my cold feet on your back." 

"You wouldn't." 

"Oh, I fucking would."


	122. IwaHana + Fluff (Mentions Titties)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"You're comfier than you look." 

"And you're heavier than you look. What the fuck do you eat?" 

"How rude! And here I was gonna compliment your beautiful titties, they're just like pillows." 

"... Get the fuck off me." 

"No! My titty-pillows!" 

"Why are you like this!?"


	123. AtsuKuro + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Are you wearing my shirt?" 

"Huh, I guess I am." 

"..." 

"Does it bug you?" 

"No. It's actually kinda hot."-"I wanna wear yours!" 

"Uhm, okay?" 

"How do I look?" 

"Ridiculous." 

"Fuck off no I don't!" 

"Y'sure bout that?" 

"I'm sexy as hell, shut up."


	124. KuroShou + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"The hell you doin' here?" 

"Let me in." 

"Why should I?" 

"I had a bad day and all I want right now is a drink and someone to..." 

"Someone to?" 

"Cuddle... With me..." 

"And you chose me?" 

"Can we not do this tonight? Please?" 

"..."-"Hurry up and get in here then."


	125. OiKuro + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Tetsu-kun?" 

"Mmm... Wha?" 

"Shit I... I didn't mean to wake you. Sorry, I-I'll just go." 

"No. No. 's fine."-"What's up?" 

"You sure it's okay?" 

"Yup. Sup?" 

"I can't sleep..."-"Sorry, I'll-" 

"No. No. I said it's fine."-"Honestly it's alright, come here. Sleep here."


	126. IwaKuro + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"We have to get up. You have work and I have class." 

"So get up." 

"Too comfy, you move." 

"You're laying on me, you move." 

"Don't want to." 

"I'm not moving first." 

"Well, I'm not moving first." 

"Guess we're stuck here." 

"I'm okay with this." 

"Mmm, me too."


	127. KuroAka + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Thought I was a pain in the ass to you?" 

"You are a pain in the ass, Kuroo-san." 

"So why give me your number?" 

"... Does it matter?" 

"Guess not." 

"... You..."-"You can call me whenever you want to. Or... Or need to. Even when you have no reason to call."


	128. KuroYaku + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"You're mine." 

"Oh really?" 

"Yes, dammit! You're mine and I don't fucking share!" 

"Morisuke." 

"What." 

"Don't forget,"-"While I'm yours, you're _mine_. And I don't share either. 

"Good. Glad that's established." 

"What are you doing!?" 

"Marking you with a hickey."


	129. KuroYachi + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Mornin'."-"You okay?" 

"Y-yeah! I-I just uh... I-I didn't mean to spend the n-night."-"Sorry." 

"I don't mind." 

"Really?" 

"Why would I mind?" 

"I... I don't know?" 

"Heh, then don't worry about it." 

"Okay." 

"Your bedhead is wonderful." 

"Geh! Don't look!" 

"Pff."


	130. BoKuro + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Hey, Kuroo?" 

"Yeah, Bo?" 

"Y'know I love you, right?" 

"I love you too dude." 

"No. I _love_ you."-"It's fine if you don't love me like that too. I just needed you to know. I couldn't not say anything anymore." 

"Bo-" 

"I just. I also wanna say that... If-If you feel the same all you gotta do is say the words. Just say the words and I'm completely yours. If you don't want me, I'll still love you. I just, I needed you to know that." 

"Can I talk now?" 

"Uh... Yeah, sure. Go ahead." 

"I love you,"-"And I want you." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. I really do."


	131. KuroDai + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Sawamura?" 

"Uh, hi... Kuroo." 

"What're you doin out here?" 

"I'm uh... I'm hiding. I guess." 

"Want some company?" 

"Sure." 

"You okay?" 

"Not really." 

"Wanna get out of here?" 

"Not yet." 

"Okay. Just tell me when and we'll go." 

"We?" 

"Not gonna leave you alone. Sorry but now you're stuck with me." 

"Stuck with you huh?" 

"Yup. Like glue." 

"Sounds terrible." 

"Mean! And here I am being so nice." 

"You? Nice?" 

"I am _always_ nice." 

"You'd be nicer if you held my hand." 

"Is... That what you want?" 

"Yes please." 

"Then I can do that." 

"Thank you." 

"Anytime, Sawamura." 

"Daichi." 

"Anytime, Daichi."


	132. UshiKuro + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"So, what is this?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Is this a friendship, an eventual hookup, a whatever?"-"What are we doing here?" 

"This is your home, I walked you here from the restaurant." 

"Yeah, I know that I-" 

"And none of those are a correct answer." 

"Okay. So what are we then?" 

"I had assumed you understood my intentions." 

"Clearly not, since I'm asking." 

"I shall try to make it obvious then." 

"That would be helpf-mm!"-"Woah..." 

"Does that make it clear?" 

"Nope. I think... I think you need to kiss me again. Possibly a few times, just to make it extra clear." 

"I think you are teasing me." 

"Yes. I definitely am. You should still kiss me again."


	133. KuroSuga + Fluff-ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"How come it doesn't bother you." 

"Because it shouldn't." 

"But, shouldn't we know how we're feeling by now? 

"Kuroo, sweetheart,"-"It doesn't matter that we can't describe it yet. What matters is that we both feel that something's there. Something good."


	134. KuroShiba + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"This isn't helping me study." 

"That's the point darling." 

"I need to study." 

"I can help you later." 

"Or, you can help me n-now." 

"But then I wouldn't be kissing you." 

"Exactly." 

"But I wanna kiss you." 

"Help me study now, and-and y-you can kiss me af-after."


	135. KuroAlisa + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"My love, I have a question for you." 

"Ask away." 

"Would you rather kiss the most beautiful person in the world one or kiss your soulmate forever?" 

"Trick question. My soulmate _is_ the most beautiful person in the world." 

"Aww, I-" 

"I mean, who wouldn't think Lev is anything but beautiful?" 

"..." 

"I'm joking please don't hurt me. I love you."


	136. AoKuro + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"How's your day been?" 

"Mm." 

"That's good. Mine's been alright. Been pretty distracted."-"By what? Well uh, heh. By uh, by you, actually." 

"Me...?" 

"Yeah. By you. Us. What we are."-"Don't look sad it's nothing bad! I just uh, I just realized I love you, that's all."


	137. KuroKai + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Doing okay?" 

"Yeah. Always!" 

"Liar." 

"Heh. You always know when I'm lying." 

"You're easier to read than you think, Tetsu." 

"Shit, and here I thought I was a mystery." 

"Nope. A wide-open book you are." 

"Only you can read me so easily. I love that about you."


	138. KuroTen + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"You trying to turn me on right now? Cus baby it's working." 

"... I'm literally covered in sweat and dirt." 

"Mhmm~ You're absolutely _filthy_." 

"God, you're so fucking weird." 

"Oh yeah, talk dirty to me." 

"Why do I love you?" 

"My charming personality. Obviously."


	139. KuniKuro + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Wanna do anything today?" 

"No." 

"Want me to leave?" 

"Up to you." 

"Not what I asked." 

"... No. I don't want you to leave. Happy?" 

"Only if you are." 

"..." 

"What if we stay in bed, binge movies, and order in? Maybe have a nap and... cuddle?" 

"... I can do that."


	140. KinKuro + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"What are you doing?" 

"Holding your hand?" 

"Why?" 

"Why not?"-"... Does it bother you?" 

"..." 

"I can let go." 

"No!"-"I mean. It's fine. You don't have to let go." 

"Then I won't."


	141. KuroSemi + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Last fluff dialogue for a while, next is gonna be angst!

"I should get going, it's getting late." 

"You could stay the night if you want." 

"Wai-really?" 

"... Don't make it a thing. It's just you staying the night." 

"With you. In your bed. Together. All night." 

"You're making it a thing. Stop." 

"You really like me, don't you?" 

"Get out." 

"Nah, I think I'll stay." 

"Then you're sleeping on the floor." 

"Do I at least get a goodnight kiss?" 

"... Maybe."


	142. Akiyama/Yoshida + Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"So. This is it then." 

"Yeah, I guess it is." 

"I'm gonna miss you." 

"I won't be that far!" 

"You're moving _hours_ away. You'll be too busy with school and work. Too busy for me..." 

"I... We can still try..." 

"Is it worth it to you? To try?" 

"I want to say yes." 

"I know."


	143. UshiSaku + Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"You should come back inside." 

"No." 

"You are being ridiculous. Sakusa-" 

"Don't touch me!" 

"Fine. I will not. You should still come inside, it is raining, and you will get sick." 

"Not if I leave." 

"Where will you go?" 

"... Do you even care?" 

"I do." 

"I don't believe you."


	144. AtsuOi + Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that these are dialogue only on purpose, who says what (unless mentioned) is up to you. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"You're seriously pissed at me?" 

"Yes!" 

"Why!?" 

"You _know_ why!" 

"I really don't!" 

"Well that’s you're fucking problem then!" 

"Sounds more like a _you_ problem if you can't even stop screaming at me long enough to talk!" 

"You're screaming too!" 

"Then I'll just shut up!" 

"Good! Shut up and leave me alone then!" 

"You want me to leave?" 

"Yes!" 

"... Okay then..." 

"Wait-" 

"No." 

"I didn't mean-" 

"Yes. You did." 

"Atsumu…" 

"Don't, Tooru. Just don't."


	145. AtsuKuro + Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that these are dialogue only on purpose, who says what (unless mentioned) is up to you. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"You can talk to me y'know." 

"..." 

"I'm here if you... If you wanna talk." 

"..." 

"Seriously. I won't leave this time." 

"..." 

"Kuroo-" 

"Can you just... Just stop talking. Please..." 

"I-" 

"Please..." 

"Okay. Okay, I... Just don't cry. I'm sorry."


	146. Washio/Maruyama + Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that these are dialogue only on purpose, who says what (unless mentioned) is up to you. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"We can't fix this, can we?"-"You could say something for once." 

"What do you want me to say?" 

"Anything! Yes. No. It's over. Anything is better than nothing right now!" 

"Okay." 

"Okay, what?" 

"It's over."


	147. UshiKage + Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that these are dialogue only on purpose, who says what (unless mentioned) is up to you. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"That is not what I meant." 

"It's what you said." 

"But not what I meant." 

"What did you mean then?" 

"I do not know how to explain it." 

"Then you meant it." 

"That does not make sense." 

"You said, you prefer Oikawa over me." 

"Yes. I do." 

"What doesn't make sense then?"


	148. KinKuniKage + Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that these are dialogue only on purpose, who says what (unless mentioned) is up to you. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"I thought I could do this..." 

"Kunimi?" 

"What's wrong?" 

"It's fine. Don't. I'm just... I'm leaving." 

"Bu-" 

"No. It's okay." 

"Then why are you crying?" 

"Because I'm... I'm finally being honest. I can't do this. I can't... I can't do us. I'm not happy, but you two are."


	149. KuroShou + Angst (NSFW Mention)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that these are dialogue only on purpose, who says what (unless mentioned) is up to you. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"I'm fallin' asleep." 

"Thanks for the announcement." 

"Means you gotta leave, dumbass." "

Mmm."

"Now." 

"Seriously?" 

"Get out." 

"You ever gonna let me stay over after fucking me?" 

"No." 

"Gee. I feel the love." 

"Sure as shit ain't from me." 

"Yeah. I know."


	150. OiKuro + Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that these are dialogue only on purpose, who says what (unless mentioned) is up to you. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"We should have known." 

"Y'think so?" 

"That we wouldn't work? Yeah." 

"Was it... Was it something that I?..." 

"No. No, it wasn't you. You were perfect." 

"Perfect doesn't exist, Tooru."

"I do love you." 

"I know."-"It's not enough for you." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Me too."


	151. IwaKuro + Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that these are dialogue only on purpose, who says what (unless mentioned) is up to you. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"You never got over him, did you?" 

"I thought I had."-"Tetsu, I'm so-" 

"Don't. You've lied enough." 

"I didn't mean to." 

"But you did." 

"I wish I could-" 

"Hajime."-"Why are you still here?" 

"I..." 

"You want him. You've always wanted him. So just... Just go."


	152. KuroAka + Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that these are dialogue only on purpose, who says what (unless mentioned) is up to you. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"I... Um. Th-thanks?" 

"... Well, that's one way to reject a confession." 

"Akaashi, I... I just don't-I don't feel that way,"-"About you." 

"I got that." 

"Sorry." 

"For what? Honesty?" 

"No,"-"Hurting you." 

"Who says I'm hurt?" 

"Akaashi." 

"What?" 

"You're _crying_."


	153. KuroYaku + Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that these are dialogue only on purpose, who says what (unless mentioned) is up to you. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Can't believe we finally graduated." 

"Can't believe _you_ graduated." 

"Oi! I'm smart! Asshole." 

"Pff." 

"Hey, Yaku?"-"I'm gonna miss you." 

"Sure you are." 

"No. I mean it." 

"What is this shit, y'gonna confess next? Haha." 

"Wait... Shit."-"Kuroo, wait!"-"Fuck..."


	154. KuroYachi + Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that these are dialogue only on purpose, who says what (unless mentioned) is up to you. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Oh um... Did-did you think we were. Y'know. A _thing_, now?" 

"W-well y-yeah?" 

"Uhm. Well shit. Heh." 

"But... But we..." 

"Yeah uh..."-"Listen, Hitoka,"-"I just. I don't _do_ romantic feelings. I don't date either. I just... I just have fun." 

"Fun." 

"Yeah,"-"Fun."


	155. BoKuro + Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that these are dialogue only on purpose, who says what (unless mentioned) is up to you. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Hey, what are you doing awake... What are you doing?" 

"Hey..." 

"Kou. Why do you have a suitcase?" 

"..." 

"Babe... What's going on?" 

"I hoped I wouldn't wake you. I know how much you need your sleep." 

"Koutarou… This isn't funny." 

"I'm not trying to be."


	156. KuroDai + Angst (Cheating)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that these are dialogue only on purpose, who says what (unless mentioned) is up to you. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"We shouldn't have done this." 

"So there's a this now?" 

"It's not funny." 

"I know, sorry,"-"You can stay." 

"I can't." 

"I want you to." 

"I can't." 

"You regret it already, huh?" 

"I have a boyfriend." 

"Do you love him?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you love me?" 

"I have to go."


	157. UshiKuro + Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that these are dialogue only on purpose, who says what (unless mentioned) is up to you. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Are you still angry with me?" 

"..." 

"It is unhealthy to be silent through negative emotions." 

"..." 

"You should not remain silent. It will only make you angrier." 

"..." 

"Tetsurou-" 

"Just. Shut. Up." 

"..." 

"You don't get to tell me how to feel. Not anymore."


	158. KuroSuga + Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that these are dialogue only on purpose, who says what (unless mentioned) is up to you. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Are... Are we gonna talk about this, or?" 

"Or." 

"Okay." 

"..." 

"..."-"Urgh!" 

"Ow. Hey! Stop! Sto-Koushi!"-"Stop!" 

"Fuck you!" 

"Stop hitting me with the pillow!" 

"Then stop hurting _me!_"-"I can't do this much longer... I-I can't... I c-can't!"


	159. KuroShiba + Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder that these are meant to be dialogue only and the speakers unless stated, can be whoever you want it to be.
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Did I mean anything to you?" 

"Of course you did." 

"Do I mean anything to you now?" 

"Yes."-"Just... It's just not as much as before." 

"What changed?" 

"We did." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too. But I'm not _in_ love with you anymore."


	160. KuroAlisa (KuroLev) + Angst (Cheating)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder that these are meant to be dialogue only and the speakers unless stated, can be whoever you want it to be.
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"What... Ty che blyad!?" 

"It's not what it looks like!" 

"So your tongue wasn't down my muzh's throat just now?" 

"It's... It's exactly what it looked like." 

"Jesus Christ, Lev."-"That's all you can say!?" 

"What do you want me to say? Sorry? Cus I'm not."

'Ty che blyad' apparently means 'what the fuck' in Russian and 'muzh' means 'husband'. (Please correct me if I am wrong!)


	161. AoKuro + Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder that these are meant to be dialogue only and the speakers unless stated, can be whoever you want it to be.
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"If you want me to stay. If you still love me. If you-you still have any feelings for me at all and don't want me to go."-"You _have_ to tell me now. If I walk out that door, I'm not coming back." 

"..." 

"Alright."-"Okay." 

"..." 

"Goodbye, Takanobu." 

"Goodbye..."


	162. KuroKai + Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder that these are meant to be dialogue only and the speakers unless stated, can be whoever you want it to be.
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"It's been a long time." 

"Yeah." 

"You uh... You look good." 

"Thanks. You do too." 

"..." 

"..." 

"I still love you-" 

"I got married-" 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." 

"Good! That's. That's good! Congrats!" 

"Kuroo-" 

"It was great seeing you again, Kai." 

"Bye."


	163. KuroTen + Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder that these are meant to be dialogue only and the speakers unless stated, can be whoever you want it to be.
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"All we do is hurt each other." 

"Why do you keep coming back then?" 

"Why do you?" 

"I dunno." 

"I dunno either."-"Do we even love each other anymore?" 

"Doubt it."-"But I love what you do to me when you're lying and telling me you do." 

"Want me to lie again?" 

"Yes."


	164. KuniKuro + Angst (NSFW Mention)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder that these are meant to be dialogue only and the speakers unless stated, can be whoever you want it to be.
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"What did you think this was?" 

"A relationship?" 

"Well, weren't you furthest from the mark." 

"We live together." 

"Ok?" 

"We sleep together." 

"And?" 

"We've been doing both, for a year." 

"... And? Your point?" 

"I'm nothing to you then?" 

"You're a good fuck."


	165. KinKuro + Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder that these are meant to be dialogue only and the speakers unless stated, can be whoever you want it to be.
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"I love you." 

"I know." 

"I love you." 

"I _know_." 

"You love me." 

"I don't." 

"You do." 

"No." 

"You do. You just won't let yourself believe it." 

"I can't." 

"You can." 

"No..." 

"I love you." 

"Stop." 

"I love you." 

"Shut up." 

"I lo-" 

"Please! Stop. Just stop."


	166. KuroSemi + Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder that these are meant to be dialogue only and the speakers unless stated, can be whoever you want it to be.
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"You gonna call him?" 

"What for?" 

"Cus he's back in town?" 

"You sayin' you want me to leave you for him?" 

"We'd have to be together for you to leave me." 

"Aren't we together?" 

"We could be."-"But not if you're pining over someone else." 

"I'm not pining." 

"Mhm."


	167. MatsuKuro + Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder that these are meant to be dialogue only and the speakers unless stated, can be whoever you want it to be.
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"What're you doing?" 

"Kissing you." 

"Wh-mm,"-"Why?" 

"Why not?" 

"I don't know?"-"Cus you don't like me?" 

"I like you." 

"Uh-huh. Since when?" 

"Since you stopped talking." 

"Fuck off." 

"Does it matter why?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh?"-"Does that mean you _like_ me?" 

"And if it does?" 

"Then I stop,"-"Or keep going and you ignore your feelings." 

"..." 

"What's it gonna be, Kuroo?"


	168. KuroHana + Angst (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder that these are meant to be dialogue only and the speakers unless stated, can be whoever you want it to be.
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> This is the final drabble on here for awhile! I'm all caught up on the backlog of them now.

"You sure about this?" 

"Yes." 

"What about-" 

"We're not gonna talk about them." 

"Bu-" 

"Kuroo?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Shut up." 

"Okay."

"You okay?" 

"Y-yeah... Just..." 

"Hey,"-"Just take whatever you want. Whatever you need. Hell, moan their name if you need to." 

"This isn't fair to you." 

"I can handle it." 

"Hanamaki…" 

"I started it. I'll be fine. Now..."-"Shut up, and fuck me as if you love me too." 

"..." 

"That last part was a joke,"-"Mostly." 

"..." 

"Seriously. It's okay. Take what you need from me."


End file.
